Always With You
by Wootabulous
Summary: At the Spencer Estate, Chris made the ultimate sacrifice, falling into darkness, bringing Wesker with him. Two years later, Jill is in Kijuju, investigating possible weapons smuggling, and for her own purposes. To find Chris.
1. File 1: Spencer Mansion

**Hey guys, hows it going?**

**Well, I guess you can say I'm attempting a Resident Evil Fanfiction. I'm mostly known for writing Naruto FF, but however as of late I've gotten sick of Naruto, and Resident Evil is a breath of fresh air to me. **

**I would like to say some things.**

**1. No, this will not be a complete retelling of a story, but rather I hope to make it different in areas, and not completely follow the main RE5 plot.**

**2. I haven't gotten into Resident Evil until recently, with RE4 and RE5 being bought, and subsequently played. In which I loved it, especially RE5 with co-op, which is a huge blast with my friends.**

**3. If the characters seem a bit OCC, its because I haven't spent that much time with them. **

**I truely hope you enjoy reading, and the first chapter is a bit short, but the size will increase.  
**

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine proceeded down the hallway, to the closed double doors. They had been led to the mansion due to a tip from a reliable source. Rain and thunder echoed outside, the mood sombre. They were close to eliminating one of the biggest threats in the biological warfare scene. They were here to capture Ozwell E. Spencer, the founder of the Umbrella Corporation. Leaning against them, they spoke with their eyes, Chris's dark eyes meeting Jill's blue eyes. Nodding the slightest, they burst into the last room that they hadn't covered yet, the library. They held their guns up, only to see Ozwell E. Spencer, the founder of the dreaded Umbrella Corporation, on the ground, dead. And standing with their back to them, who turned around...turned to be Albert Wesker. He turned, and with a flash of lightning, they saw through his glasses red cat-like eyes, which chilled them to the core. Chris then reacted, raising his gun.

"Wesker!" came Chris's shout of anger, firing his pistol.

Jill followed his lead, firing at Wesker. However, Wesker moved with surprising speed and agility, dodging bullets left and right. He appeared next to Chris, knocking his pistol out of his grasp, before hitting him in the chest with an elbow, before he slammed Chris with a fist, sending him backwards. Jill continued to fire, and Wesker dodged and weaved until he too was next to her, and without remorse he grabbed her by the throat, sending her gun flying towards the side. Jill struggled feebly, Wesker's strength too strong. She felt herself starting to get faint, before out of the corner she saw Chris leap to his feet and charge. Chris moved fast, cocking back his fist, but Wesker saw him coming, and moved faster. Wesker let go of Jill, dodging the first blow and parrying Chris's blows. Chris gave no quarter, continuing to press on the offense. He was send backwards by a fist as Jill came forward, her knife out. Wesker backhanded her knife hand, slamming her repeatedly in the chest before his palm sent her flying into the bookcase, and she fell, winded.

Chris was in hell, he was getting his ass kicked, and his muscle built up from the gym did nothing to prevent Wesker from picking beating him repeatedly in various parts of his body, before easily picking him up by the throat and dragging him across a table and send him flying. Dazed, Chris slowly tried to get to his feet, only for Wesker to pick him up and hold him up with one hand. Chris dangled helplessly, unable to read Wesker's lips as he cocked his fist back with a malicious grin.

"No!" came a cry, and Chris watched Jill charge at Wesker.

Jill forced herself to run faster, and prayed silently, that if there was a God that he would make her run faster, to save Chris. She held no thought for her own safety, only seeing Chris dangling helplessly above Wesker, who was about to deliver the death blow, which would take Chris from her life forever. She was almost there, she HAD to save him! She ignored the screaming in her lungs and stomache, and ignored her pounding head. She only had one target in mind, to save Chris.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Chris was utterly brilliant with his instincts. Known for his cool and calm headed nature, and able to make sense of situations easily, the first thing besides Wesker's ugly mug was that he noticed Jill's path. And he noticed that she was on a collision course with the one and only Albert Wesker, in order to save him she was willing to sacrifice herself.

'Not today Jill, it's not your time to die yet' Chris thought.

Chris prepared as Jill made contact with Wesker, with his strong arms managed to wrap his arm around Jill, pulling her back from falling over the edge with Wesker. His arm's bulging muscles managed to shift Jill's momentum, jerking her back. Jill's brain pounded against her head as she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and push he back. She fell onto her butt, ungracefully but otherwise unharmed. She could only watch from her position. Wesker's eyes widened in surprise, as he crashed against the glass due to the force of Jill slamming into him, the complete shift of inertia sent him heading towards the window, and then through it. His left hand grasped for anything, the closest thing being Chris's free arm, dragging him down with him. Wesker reached out desperately as he fell, managing to grab the edge of the window, ignoring the shooting pain of broken glass as it shot into his hand. Chris managed to hold on to Wesker's body, hanging off it. Jill's head pounded where she lay, slowly shaking her head in confusion. She glanced to the window, to see Wesker hanging on with one hand, his other arm being pinned by Chris as he held on to Wesker.

"Jill, get your gun, shoot him in the end. End this" gritted Chris, as he felt himself slipping.

Wesker seemed to notice Jill's shocked reaction, and he grinned sarcastically.

"Yes, go Jill. End it forever. Kill me, and sacrifice your partner" said Wesker with a grin.

"Dammit Jill, you need to end this. For Richard, Joseph and the rest of S.T.A.R.S. For the countless lives lost in Racoon City. You must do this Jill" yelled Chris.

Chris, as well as Jill knew that Wesker could easily pull himself up, but being the arrogant cocky person he was, he let himself hang there all day until Chris let go. Then he would pull himself out, and presumably kill Jill too. Jill rushed over to her gun, grabbing it and running back to the window. She cocked her weapon, her heaved breaths almost turning into sobs. It was a loose lose situation for Jill. Either way, she lost her partner, the one who had stood by her side for 10 years, the one and only Chris Redfield.

"Chris..." she murmured, tears starting to form.

He was everything to her, and he had been with her in almost everything, thick and thin. The only place he hadn't been with her was in Racoon City, but he was rescuing his sister, which Jill had understood.

"Do it Jill!" yelled Chris.

Wesker saw her hesitation, and with his one hand, pulled himself up in the air with a grin. His grin turned to horror as Chris, through sheer determination had hung on and he grabbed Wesker's other free arm. Wesker's feet barely landed on the edge of the window, before he fell backwards due to Chris's weight.

"NOOOO! CHRISSS!" came Jill's scream as she stretched out her arm to Chris, but it was too late.

She watched Chris and Wesker plummet downwards, until they were out of sight. Instead of relief of knowing Wesker was probably dead, she slumped to her knees in sadness.

"Chris..." she mumbled, as tears sprang out from her eyes and she cried.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

She didn't know how long she sat staring at the water, somehow praying that Chris hadn't fallen with Wesker, and that instead it had been just Wesker who had fallen, and Chris would be in her arms, instead of lying at the bottom of a lake. It pained Jill more than ever, that she would probably never see Chris again. An hour later, a B.S.A.A team had deployed, guns up and had burst into the room. They had seen Jill crawled up in a ball, hugging her knees to her chest, tears in her eyes.

"Agent Valentine, where is Agent Redfield?" asked a commando, who had walked next to her, while the rest stood at ease, others standing and watching outside the window, in case of a plane or helicopter.

Jill looked up into his eyes, fresh tears streaming from them. The commando looked painfully at the emotionally weak agent in front of them, one of the founding Eleven. One of the most decorated agents in the B.S.A.A, Jill Valentine was a wreck.

"He...h-he fell" she said softly.

In the following days, Jill was rested in hospital for bruising of her lungs, and her mood didn't lift, her thoughts constantly going back to Chris and Wesker falling. She blamed herself for it, she knew it wasn't her fault that Chris had fallen, but she still berated herself in the hospital. But Jill knew deep down why she took it so hard...she was in love with Christopher Redfield. Years of pent up feelings and emotions, were wasted. She was ready, after the mansion mission to start to settle down, have a family. Her years at S.T.A.R.S, continuing with the resistance had led her on a whirlwind of events that had not allowed her to settle down. Yet, when she was finally letting herself start to slow down, her partner and hopefully husband one day was taken away.

Results were not good, as Chris and Wesker's body was never found, and both were presumed dead after several days of searching. Every day, Jill had asked whether they had found anything. Every time, they had said no. Several days later, a group of people gathered to pay their respects to Christopher Redfield, in which everyone made it. Jill, clad in a dark black dress and veil had held onto hysterical Claire, crying her heart out.

_'First Steve, then Chris. Poor girl, she can't catch a break' thought Jill sadly._

Barry had spoken about Chris, and how he had fought vainly to protect those he loved and cared deeply for his friends and family. Rebecca wept, the deceased having protected and saved her several times in the botched Arklay Mountains mission. Others were also there, that Jill did not recognise, as well as high ranking B.S.A.A officials. Jill herself felt tears threatening to spill out once again, but she managed to hold it in. Christopher Redfield was buried with full military honours. A hero to a nation, but a brother, a friend to a small select group of people. Even the extremely busy Leon Kennedy was there, who was constantly out on errands for the U.S. Government. Even Kevin and Carlos was there, appearing from seemingly no where to attend their friend's funeral. They all sought solace later at an apartment, where they cried and comforted each other, before they talked and laughed about all the stupid memories and things Chris Redfield would do. Jill told them of how he had died, to save her. She apologised to Claire for not being able to save Chris. Claire had slapped her on the face and simply wrapped her in a hug, weeping her heart out. Jill had done the same.

Jill had taken Chris's death hard. She was a wreck, mentally and physically exhausted. However, after a month of rest, she threw herself constantly into missions, somehow coming out every time, her recklessness causing concern to her close friends. Her recklessness caught the eye of the B.S.A.A, her almost suicidal like approaches to situations causing several agents to be injured. The B.S.A.A. banned her missions for a month, as she undertook extensive counseling. After declaring her mentally healthy, Jill Valentine returned to the field, refreshed and eager as ever to bring down the remaining terrorist groups using B.O.W.s for power. However, she was lonely. Her father was long dead, and the only true people she could talk to were Claire and Rebecca, the former suffering just as hard as she had. Every day she woke up, Jill would sigh to herself. Yet, for some reason, her heart refused to say Chris was dead. And this feeling grew, as her head listened to her heart. And her heart told her that Chris...was possibly still alive. And with that hope, Jill hung on to with all her strength, lest she break apart. Two years after Chris's 'death,' Jill was sent on a mission to Africa, to assist in apprehending an arms dealer by the name of Ricardo Irving.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

During the time that Chris's friends mourned for him, Chris laid in a liquid capsule, frozen in time.Wesker stood, staring at him. An assistant walked up behind him, a clipboard in hand.

"He is useless to me, he was never infected with the T-virus or anything" muttered Wesker.

"Beg your pardon sir, but Christopher Redfield's results have come back" said the scientist.

Wesker turned, pushing up his glasses with one finger.

"And?"

"He has the same antibodies Jill Valentine has" he said.

Wesker's long and tired day immediately brightened.

"So Jill has given him blood at one point?" asked Wesker.

The scientist nodded.

"It is the most viable and logical conclusion, that some where down the track, Jill had given blood to Chris Redfield, in which her antibodies, which are like no other antibodies were able to react, causing his memory B-cells and T-cells to remember the virus and hence produce antibodies as if he himself was infected with the virus" explained the scientist.

"What is your name?" asked Wesker, barely able to contain his delight.

"John sir, John R. Fields" came the humble reply.

"Answer me honestly, do you think you are getting paid enough?" Wesker asked.

John shuffled for a bit, before looking back at Wesker.

"Yes, i believe four hundred and fifty grand a year for doing what I love is sufficient" came his reply.

Wesker grinned.

"I will see to it that you reach the five hundred grand a year mark. Dismissed" came Wesker's reply.

John's eyes widened, before he thanked Wesker and politely left. Wesker stared at Chris's body floating in the liquid.

"You will make me a God!" he said with an estatic voice, before laughing.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**Well I hope you enjoyed it. I also plan to release another RE fanfiction, which is in production.**

**If you have any feedback, please review so that I can improve. I'm relatively new to the Resident Evil scene, so any help and feedback would be appreciated.  
**


	2. File 2: Infiltration

**Hi guys, me again. **

**This is the second installment into this story, in which I hope it doesn't dissapoint. **

**I thank you to all my reviewers who have given me feedback. **

**Before you proceed:**

**1. WARNING THERE WILL BE SPOILERS IN THIS FANFICTION, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

**2. DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Resident Evil or any related products, they belong to Capcom, and anyone else who helps produce/publish these awesome games. If I did own Resident Evil, I would have gotten Chris and Jill together a long time ago =P.**

**3. I'm not sticking completely true to the main RE5 plot. Otherwise it would be a retelling of the same story. Instead, I will be adding bits and pieces, here and there. **

**4. Yes, its a slow start, but some action has 'FINALLY'(for most action buff males anyway) come into this story**

**Anyway, I present to you the first chapter of Always Beside You**

**Please enjoy, and your feedback would be appreciated.**

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

A lone humvee drove through the scorching African desert, heading towards a distant African town. At this same time, two army humvees drove through the same streets of the town the other lone humvee was heading to, inside sat six B.S.A.A. Alpha team members per humvee. They drove quickly, swerving through the dusty streets and into an awaiting warehouse. They exited quickly, and the warehouse door that they entered in was shut, and locked. At this same time, a cloaked figure also stood above an African man, choking in pain and horror. The African man clawed for the cloaked figure, grabbing on to his arm. The figure shook him off, and walked away as tentacles grew from the man's body, his eyes betraying his fear.

The lone humvee's driver was Jill Valentine, one of the most experienced B.S.A.A. Agents on the field, with only the deceased Christopher Redfield any close to her experience in dealing with B.O.W's and other biological threats. Jill Valentine was a legend in the B.S.A.A. ranks, known for her quick wit, skilled leadership and ability to survive. Although these traits were tested recently after the death of her partner, she was back to the top of her game, destroying plans of the terrorists and generally kicking ass. Yet, every partner she had teamed up with simply didn't feel the same as Chris. Chris with his amazing smile and his deep sexy laugh. The one who could easily read her body language and emotions, and able to act accordingly. He was one of the few who would completely trust Jill with his life, and would never second guess her. Jill had experienced too many 'testosterone' filled male agent partners after the Spencer Mansion mission, who had tried to talk her up into getting close in the after missions, or didn't listen to her orders since she was a female. Chris had never been like that. Her partner in S.T.A.R.S., he had done nothing but treat her with respect, and that was only a small part of why Jillian Valentine, deeply missed her old partner.

Jill Valentine wore sunglasses and her famous baseball cap that held her hair out of the way. She was headed towards Kijuju, in which she would meet up with a B.S.A.A. agent and assist Alpha team in detaining a weapons smuggler, Ricardo Irving. But there was more to it, a reliable source who had yet to be wrong had hinted that there was a possibility that if Chris had somehow survived, the best chance of Jill finding him was in Kijuju. Jill had doubts about the possibility, yet she had demanded, as one of the original eleven to take the mission herself, in which the higher-ups granted. And here she was, in the heart of Africa. She marvelled the view of the dusty plains, and was excited when she had gone up to see large elephants or giraffes up close. Even hippopotamuses, it was a whole different experience for Jill, enjoying the scenery and being able to observe the animals in their own natural habitat.

She drove down the dusty road, stopping in a town. She slowly got out of the car, looking around. A beautiful African girl came up to meet her, a small smile on her lips. She wore a very light purple coloured top that showed off the curve of her breasts, and long pants. She also wore a traditional African necklace around her neck, and fingerless gloves. Her footwear was also professional, strong leather boots that covered up to her upper shins.

"Greetings. I'm Sheva Alomar, and I'm your partner. Welcome to Africa" she said, a smile on her face.

"Jill Valentine, nice to meet you" replied Jill, returning the smile.

"Your reputation precedes you Miss Valentine"

"Just Jill, thanks" came Jill's reply, uncomfortable with being called Miss Valentine.

Sheva nodded, acknowledging her request. Jill looked around, and saw the locals staring at her. Instantly, her instincts picked up. There was something wrong with these people. She wasn't sure what it was, but their behaviour seemed slightly odd.

"Sheva, do you find something odd...about these people?" asked Jill.

Sheva frowned, and shook her head.

"No, not really, why?" she asked.

Jill pointed to a group of men beating a sack with wooden clubs. They noticed her pointing, and stared angrily at her.

"Does that happen often?" she asked.

Sheva stared at her, anger formed behind her dark eyes.

"Just because you come from America doesn't mean you also don't see this stuff in your society" Sheva said angrily, turning away.

Jill grabbed her shoulder, and faced her.

"Sheva, I'm being deadly serious here. I don't like the feeling here, something is wrong" said Jill.

Sheva looked in her eyes, the angry look disappearing.

"I also expect you to remain completely professional about this; I'm acting on my instincts, not attacking your country or your people. You can't let your emotions rule you in a mission, they normally get you killed" retorted Jill.

Sheva nodded dumbly, unsure of what to say due to Jill's tongue lashing.

'_I think I spoke to her too harshly...but it's true. She needs to learn this, otherwise she'll die out here' thought Jill._

"I apologise, I hold a great love for my people" she said, her shoulders slumping.

Jill smiled and put her hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"That is a trait that I wish many had" she said encouragingly.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

She pulled out her headpiece, attaching it to her ear. She turned it on.

"This is Agent Valentine to HQ"

"This is HQ, proceed Agent Valentine," a professional female voice came up on the end, with a slight snobby tone that angered Jill just the tiniest.

"I have arrived in Kijuju and have met up with Agent Alomar. However, I have reason to believe that there is someone off about these people. I request reinforcements A.S.A.P" came Jill's reply.

"Alpha team has already been deployed Agent Valentine"

"I request more reinforcements otherwise I will terminate this mission and pull Captain DeChant and his squad out of here" came Jill's angry reply.

"One moment please"

"Agent Valentine, your request has been put forward to your superiors, please stand by"

Jill looked around, and Sheva glanced around nervously. People were staring at them, showing their emotions.

"They really let out the red carpet for us American's don't they" said Jill with a grin.

"That is to be expected. Their hatred for Americans runs deep..." came Sheva's grim reply.

"Agent Valentine, this is General Smith" came a strong but firm tone.

"General, I require more men on this operation, otherwise I deem it insane to continue" came Jill's reply.

"Agent Valentine, even though you are of the 'Original Eleven,' your request is hard to come by" said General Smith.

"Cut the crap John, this isn't me wanting to make the mission any easier. I need more backup, otherwise Alpha team will probably be as good as dead. Do you want their lives on your conscious by unheeding my words?" asked Jill.

There was silence on the radio, before the general responded.

"Very well, your request will be granted. Bravo Team is being dispatched to your location. ETA 30 minutes" came his reply.

"Thanks John, you could very well save lives" came Jill's reply.

"Thank me when you bring Irving home" replied the General.

"Agent Valentine, out"

Sheva nodded.

"I see your influence runs far and deep Jill" came Sheva's humorous reply.

"Of course, I did help found the B.S.A.A, they should comply" said Jill.

"Agent Valentine, Agent Alomar, this is Kirk from Alpha Squad, come in"

"Reporting, I suppose you're the rotorhead in the sky" came Jill's reply, as the two of them walked towards the butcher shop.

"That would be me. Alpha team have been deployed and are en route to the meeting place" came the pilot's voice.

"Roger that, we're on our way to the designated coordinates, where we will meet a fellow agent to receive weapons and intel" came Jill's reply.

"According to HQ, Bravo team will be entering via parachute drop in local town area, marking beacons are requested for an accurate drop" said Kirk.

"Can't your Alpha boys do it?" asked Jill.

Kirk's laughter came over the radio.

"My Alpha boys? I gotta wipe DeChant's ass Valentine, let alone fly his chopper" he said.

"Kirk, your ass is mine when this mission is over" came DeChant's voice over the radio.

"Change of orders from HQ, Bravo team is entering operation zone via helicopter, and will proceed to rendezvous with you and Alpha team with your capture of Irving. ETA 1 hour" came Kirk's voice.

"DeChant, moving towards meeting place, out"

"Agent Valentine and Agent Alomar moving to objective one, out" came Jill's voice.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

They walked towards an African guard who stared at Jill. He then proceeded to flirt with Sheva, whom he had little luck getting a reaction out of. Deciding to be a man, he wrapped her in her arms, running his hands down her back and copping a feel of her butt. He then slowly pulled Sheva towards his face, but Sheva pushed him away. He glanced at Jill, who was tensed up about the situation in the Kijuju area and how the individuals were acting. Jill was uneasy, whether to interfere in the situation before her, but decided Sheva didn't need it. Sheva finally pushed him away, talking angrily to him in her native African tongue. Defeated, the military man pulled back, giving Jill a hard glare as she walked past. Jill snorted, flicking her ponytail in his direction and walked off with Sheva. They proceeded, walking down the road, to hear nothing but silence. Jill frowned, looking around. Dirt and dust flowed freely from the wind, but everything seemed eerily empty. Everyone had disappeared, and a radio shot to life, a man's angry voice could be heard. Jill frowned at the situation, only deepening her suspicion of the people in Kijuju, and had reassured herself that calling for back up was a good idea. Sheva looked around, seemingly also puzzled where everyone had disappeared to. Shrugging, they pushed open the door to the butcher shop.

"Ah Jill Valentine, always a pleasure to see you. Go around to the side door" came the informant's reply.

They walked around to the side door, and opened it, the agent meeting them on the other side. The agent was oddly dressed, a white turban on his head. His name was Reynard Fisher, and he had an ugly sneer on his face which disgusted Jill. Never smiling, never seemingly happy either. He wore a tan coloured long shirt and long pants, with a slightly darker vest on top. He also was clad in sandals, clearly he wasn't staying to help them, but rather to give them information, their weapons and to get the hell out of there.

"Follow me" he said.

Jill and Sheva proceeded further into the butcher shop, Jill eyeing the large hanging pieces of meat on hooks. He turned around to face them, his face serious.

"There is something wrong with these people" said Jill.

"It's maybe because of the new government, but people around here seem like they are on the edge" said Reynard.

"It would be wise that you go do what you came here to do, then immediately go home. This is no...place for two beautiful ladies to be walking around" said Fisher, a gleam of lust in his eyes.

Fisher led them to two suitcases, the standard black type, but they held the equipment that Sheva and Jill would use.

"I have your weapons for you here. Check them" Reynard said, motioning for them to step forward.

Jill and Sheva stepped forward, opening the suitcases. Jill drew out a vest, much like the one she used in S.T.A.R.S, adding on two holsters around her thighs. She pulled out the standard B.S.A.A. handgun in the Beretta 92FS from the suitcase and holstered it in her left thigh holster. Then, out of nowhere Jill also pulled out her standard Samurai Edge from her boots, which surprised Fisher. She holstered a knife, which was held near her left shoulder on her back. She looked kickass, with a utility belt, dark blue zip up jacket with a black undershirt, and blue pants with various pockets. Also, her blue baseball cap was situated nicely on her head, so far only slightly dusty from the environment.

"You seem to be full of surprises Agent Valentine" he said, with an ugly grin.

"Save the flattery" muttered Jill.

Sheva nearby also had two holsters connected to her thighs, in which she holstered two pistols, and a combat knife, much like Jill's. She also changed from looking like a sweetheart into a kickass B.S.A.A agent, deadly in her own quiet way. Sheva looked at Fisher, his face repulsive.

"Destination coordinates?" Sheva asked.

"Town Square's right ahead" came Reynard's tired rely, arms crossed over his chest.

His body expression made Sheva want to hit the cocky asshole, unknown that Jill wanted to do the same thing.

"Go through there, Alpha Team's waiting at the deal location."

"Roger" said Sheva.

Reynard began to walk away, before he turned around to face them seriously.

"What do you know about Uroboros?" he asked, turning around to face Jill and Sheva.

"Mostly rumours...something about visions...of a doomsday project" came Jill's reply, a frown on her face.

"Doomday sounds about right, and apparently it is no rumour" Reynard said.

Sheva looked at Reynard. And from his face she could detect no lying. Reynard nodded at them and proceeded out of the door. And he stopped just before he left, turning.

"I wish you both luck" he said, and strode out.

Sheva looked at Jill and nodded.

"Let's go" said Jill, and they holstered their weapons and walked calmly out of the butcher shop.

They watched the butcher hurry away to the south, and turned the other way, moving towards town hall. What they didn't notice, was a figure clad in a long cloak with a beak mask watching, before moving towards the butcher's direction.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Reynard Fisher was scared, executions had been happening for several days now. He had always dreaded when the same man with the loudspeaker was talking, rilling up the crowd. And he had seen the large executioner with his even larger axe behead people, innocent people. People who happened to not be like the rest of them...angrily, relentless...thirsting for bloodshed. He didn't understand what was happening to these people. When he had first come, they had seemed perfectly normal, even somewhat nice to him. Now however, they had changed into much more angry violent people. He didn't know that Las Plagas had been spread around the population, and he had no idea. He hurried past several African people, who stared at him angrily, and started to walk towards his direction.

'The people who grab victims to get executed!' thought Reynard with fear, rushing down an alleyway.

The African people slowly walked towards him, the long one way alleyway was a death trap to Reynard, yet he didn't know it. A cloaked figure landed in front of him, coming from above. Red eyes stared at him from the darkness of the mask. Fisher swore, pulling out a pistol and firing haphazardly at the figure. A stray bullet struck the mask, sending it flying, the other bullets seemingly dodged effectively by the figure by running up the walls and flipping several times. The figure landed behind Reynard, slapping his pistol away as he turned and grabbing his head in a strong headlock.

"What do you know about B.S.A.A's actions here" came the figure's gruff reply.

"I know nothing" said Reynard, flailing around.

He screamed in pain as a knife was shoved into his thigh.

"What do you know about this operation?" he asked again, violently holding Reynard's head.

Reynard was scared for his life, and his head pounded.

"There are two B.S.A.A agents here, to give backup to Alpha Team from the North American Division of B.S.A.A. in order to capture some guy...Ricardo Irving. There's another team coming, Bravo Team who will be here in an hour or so" said Reynard.

The figure loosened Reynard and he struck, throwing a fist to the figure's head. The figure ducked, the edge of Reynard's hand pulling back the hood, and he stopped, in complete shock and fear.

"Christopher Redfield...you're suppose to be dead!" he said, eyes wide.

Chris stared at him emotionlessly. Closing his eyes, he walked over to his mask which was lying a few metres away, and grabbed it in his hand. He looked back at Fisher, who was still with shock. And several metres away were the Kijuju group who were going to drag him away to the executioner.

"You betrayed us. You betrayed us all!" Reynard screamed, a knife brandished in his hand as he charged forward.

Chris backhanded him with his metal mask on the face, grabbing Reynard's knife hand with his free hand and pulling him close, kneeing him hard in the gut. Reynard felt force of the knee and flew back, into the waiting arms of the Kijuju people. They grabbed him, and dragged him away, Reynard half dazed and in pain to struggle.

"You monster" came Reynard's heaved voice as he was dragged away.

Chris didn't even react, putting on his mask and pulling up the hood. He had a B.S.A.A. team to wait for, and to eliminate.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

_**I hope you enjoyed the last part with Reynard Fisher meeting up with the evil Chris, which I felt it needed touching on, since Fisher just appeared on the execution place without any real showing of how he was captured.**_

_**Please, if you have any feedback or encouragement, it would be much appreciated. **_

_**Until Next Time**_

_**Woot~  
**_


	3. File 3: Casualties

**Hey guys, hows it going?**

**Well, again another chapter. And it's pretty long too, so be sure to enjoy the length.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, Capcom does. All other characters present are fictional and are entirely mine.**

**Well, this has a huge action section for you action buffs, and a hint of the relationship between Jill and Chris before the Spencer Mansion incident. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Please enjoy, and your feedback is always appreciated.  
**

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

"Hey, Chris!" called Jill.

They had come back from a mission a while ago, alive but barely. It was only Chris's sharp shooting and Jill's wits that had enabled them to survive.

"Hmm?" asked Chris, turning around to face her.

"Thanks..." said Jill.

"For?"

"I don't know...watching my back I guess" replied Jill, unsure what to say.

They had strict lines on the boundaries of relationships and dating. There was sexual tension and flirting between them, but they never proceeded further than that, knowing that it was dangerous to be in love and on a mission together. At times, Jill wondered whether it truly was the right thing. At twenty nine, she was growing older every day, and at one point wanted to settle down, and she had a feeling the only true man she would be willing to marry was her partner, Chris. But for the moment, no. They were too absorbed with bringing down the B.O.W.s and both had neglected their single lives because of it.

"For your information, you have a very sexy behind, so it's my pleasure" said Chris, a grin on his face and laughed as Jill chased him around the B.S.A.A. courtyard.

Their laughter filled the courtyard, a complete contract to the imposing modernised building that served as B.S.A.A. Headquarters for the North American Branch.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Jill blinked several times as she stopped walking, shaking away the memories. Sheva looked at her, several metres in front.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, fine. Let's carry on" muttered Jill, as she walked up to Sheva.

Sheva looked at her closely, before nodding and following the older agent. They walked down a ramp towards the town centre, when Jill froze, whipping out her gun. Sheva looked at her puzzled, and Jill pointed at a mutilated cow, stuck with several wooden stakes. They moved slowly, guns out and eyes peeled. They walked slowly through the alleyways, eyes peeled. Then suddenly, movement. Around them, the fences started to teem with a mixture of African, asian and Caucasian people, all with red eyes, many wielding weapons. They screamed in African and climbed over the fences and ran towards them. Sheva looked around with Jill, spotting an alleywall no Majini were coming from.

"This way, hurry!" yelled Sheva sprinting away, Jill hot on her heels.

Sheva ran into a house on the end, Jill right behind her. Together they closed the door, wedging it with a spare sturdy piece of timber. A second later, banging erupted from the door. Jill and Sheva backed away from the door, praying that the door would hold, and thankfully it did. The sound of axes and clubs scraping against the door hurt their ears. They looked around, Jill finding a green herb that could be grinded down and applied on wounds, while Sheva found oddly, several magazines of handgun ammunition.

"Ammunition, in this place?" asked Jill.

Sheva glanced at her with a frown.

"Must have been a foreigner's house. Most people come to Kijuju heavily armed" she said, throwing Jill two magazines which she gladly accepted.

Sheva looked around, before spotting a hole in the floor.

"This way" she said, jumping down.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

They followed the tunnel, climbing up and the only pathway it seemed was through a house. They sprinted for the stairs that led to the door, Sheva and Jill moved slowly but efficiently. With a nod, they burst into the room, seeing an African man being held down by two others, one of them placing a circular organism into the victim's mouth.

"Freeze!" yelled Jill.

They turned and looked at them, before running off. Jill swore, looking at the man who was gagging.

"Are you okay?" asked Sheva.

The man stared at the sky, blood coming from his eyes. He slumped down onto all fours, breathing heavily before he looked up, and promptly charged at Jill. A shot rang out, Jill had fired into the man's arm. He clutched at his wound, before screaming and charging again. Another shot, this time by Sheva in his shoulder. Again, the man stumbled back, but still relentlessly came after them. Jill ended his life with a shot to the head. The body disintegrated into the ground with black and brown bubbles.

"What the hell is going on!" muttered Sheva.

"They're acting like the people in the Kennedy report" muttered Jill.

"Las Plagas?" asked Sheva.

Jill nodded.

"They seem to have the same symptoms...however I believe that they're probably a faster, smarter breed" explained Jill.

Sheva nodded.

"It's going to be hell from this point on. Are you sure your able to handle this?" asked Jill.

Sheva, again nodded.

"I'm ready" she said, just at that moment when the door they came through was kicked open, a Asian man with red eyes screaming and charging, his arms outstretched. He moved swiftly, his hands wrapping around Jill's throat. Jill dropped her gun, trying to pry his hands off her neck. From his mouth, what could only be described as four large apparatus opened, trying to latch onto her face. Sheva came, a huge roundhouse kick to his face. He stumbled back in pain, Jill massaging her throat. He charged again, and Sheva fired into his eye, blood spurting out and he fell to the ground, dead.

"Gah, they're relentless" muttered Jill, as two more appeared from the doorway.

They fired into their bodies and heads, and finally it went quiet. Jill pulled out her empty mag, shoving a new one in.

"I'm glad we found ammunition, I've already used a mag" said Jill.

"Yeah, we should probably scavenge for ammunition and supplies" replied Sheva.

"Don't you think in a way...it's stealing. From your own people?" asked Jill.

Sheva looked at her, a sad smile on her face.

"To save my people, I must take from them and destroy this threat. I had no idea this was going on in this place. I thought it was just because of the new Government, but this is something more...something bigger" exclaimed Sheva.

Jill looked at her sadly, putting a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"We'll get through this. I'll watch your back" said Jill.

Sheva gave her a small smile.

"Come on then, let's find this town square" said Jill.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Sheva and Jill stood in a house, in awe at the huge crowd, chanting and screaming. An African man with sunglasses and a loudspeaker was yelling into the loudspeaker, the crowd reacting to his words. Then, Sheva gasped. They saw Reynard Fisher, who was struggling.

"I don't know what you're talking about! You can all go to hell!" he yelled.

He was held down by two other Majinis, and a huge African man with a sack on his head and spikes sticking into his skin was holding a large axe. Nodding to the huge executioner, he swung his massive axe up into the air and down onto Fisher's head, decapitating him. Jill and Sheva looked away in disgust. Then, the African leader, looking around spotted the two agents in the window of the house. He screamed in African at them, and the crowd turned as one to face them.

"Crap" muttered Jill, and they backed away from the window.

They heard pounding of feet, as the Majini charged towards their house.

"Dammit, we're running into hostiles here, gun them down!" came DeChant's voice over the microphone.

"Move it, watch the left flank!"

"Behind us, open fire on the buggers!"

"Stick together!"

"Fire in the hole!"

Sounds of radio chatter came over Sheva and Jill's microphone.

"Kirk, come in. Locals are hostile, requesting that you blast open the gate. It's blocking us from escape!" said Jill into the microphone.

"Roger that. On my way. ETA 15 minutes"

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

They had blocked up the two windows with cabinets, however there was no door for the doorframe, and hence it was wide open, allowing them to shoot from long range. They had also managed to scavenge another green herb, several grenades and more magazines of handgun ammunition. Then, the footsteps and screams of the Majini became louder, and the first one entered into the door, only for his head to snap back, a bullet lodged in his forehead. More and more came pounding through the door, and as Jill stopped to reload they were apon them. She drew her knife, slashing the throat of one and kicking another away. Sheva meanwhile reloaded, firing her pistol at two Majini from point blank range, both stumbling back from the shots.

Jill ducked an axe swing, before rolling to the side and firing at the Majini. She dropped, dead and like all the other of the Majini, strangely disintegrated into the ground. Just when they had finally managed to clear the horde of Majini coming through the door, only their precious belongings left behind...and oddly handgun ammunition the huge executioner was seen. Jill and Sheva looked at each other, before firing, both aiming for his huge shoulders that wielded the axe.

"Kirk, come in. ETA?" screamed Jill.

"5 minutes, can you hold on?"

"Barely" replied Jill, firing at the executioner.

The executioner seemed to shrug off handgun bullets, simply moving slowly forward, dragging the axe behind him. Then, with freak strength, he swung his axe at the two. Jill jumped backwards while Sheva rolled to the side, both barely missing from being decapitated. Again, they fired, and one of their bullets must have done critical damage, because the executioner dropped his axe for a moment, clutching at his shoulder. Jill and Sheva, with a nod of their head both charged, and jumping into the air delivered two massive round house kicks to his head. The executioner stumbled back, and Jill and Sheva continued to press on the attack, drawing their knives and stabbing the monstrosity.

The other Majini tried to interfere, but were promptly and efficiently dealt with, as Jill and Sheva continued to hack at the executioner. The executioner finally got it's bearings, swiping them away with a massive arm. Then, behind Jill and Sheva a secret hole burst open, Majini climbing up. The first one came up, screaming wildly before it was kicked back down into the tunnel by Jill, who then promptly kicked the head of another who was trying to climb up, landing on his head with a sickening snap. Meanwhile, Sheva kicked a Majini into the path of the executioner's axe, the executioner decapitating the helpless enemy. Wordlessly, he continued on his rampage, the Majini just as reckless, several getting decapitated by his wild swinging.

"I'm here, head towards the gate, I'll blow it" said Kirk through their radio.

Jill and Sheva nodded at each other, sprinting past the executioner, shooting Majini trying to stop them. They saw a helicopter fly overhead and fire missiles into a gate which was being guarded by a large number of Majini. The Majini went flying, killed by the explosion and the gate was blasted open.

"Thanks Kirk" said Jill.

"No problem, keep heading forward. DeChant and his men are further up. Holy crap, that's one huge tango!" exclaimed Kirk, seeing the huge executioner.

Jill and Sheva watched as Kirk engaged the executioner, letting it feel the full brunt of the minigun attached to the front of his helicopter. He then fired a hellfire missile, slamming into the ground, killing all the Majini near the executioner and the executioner himself.

"Good riddance" muttered Jill.

"This is DeChant. We're under attack by some unidentified B.O.W. Requestioning reinforcements!" came DeChant's screams.

Over the radio they could hear gunfire and screams of DeChant's men.

"This is Bravo-six-four, we are heading towards your vicinity. ETA 10 minutes, over" came a voice.

"Roger that six-four, be on full alert. Place is teeming with hostiles" said Jill.

"Acknowledged, six-four out" came the pilot's reply.

The pilot turned back to look at the ten men and two women, all with grim faces.

"Agent Valentine says to be on high alert" he said.

Captain Glen 'Archer' Smith nodded to the pilot.

"Roger that. Weapons check, ammunition check. ETA 9 minutes. Watch out for your buddies, and keep your eyes peeled. Stick to cover, we don't know whether they'll be carrying firearms" said Archer.

"Mmm, and to see Valentine...in full gear" said Mills, licking his lips.

"Mills, keep your head on the mission. Your dick can talk later. Get ready to roll out" he said.

Laughter filled the Black Hawk Chopper as it flew, the men unaware of the dangers that were approaching.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Jill and Sheva rushed into the room where DeChant's men were...lying in pools of what looked like tar and blood. They had run constantly into zombies, and were running low on ammunition.

"Captain!" yelled Jill, rushing over to DeChant.

He was barely alive, looking at her.

"It was a set-up...Irving...he set us up" he mumbled.

He pulled out a disc, handing it to her.

"Take it...you need to get this to HQ" he groaned, before his eyes glazed over and closed.

"Dammit!" swore Jill.

Sheva walked over to her.

"I saw someone run by...we're not alone here" muttered Sheva.

Jill nodded.

"Rest in peace DeChant" said Jill softly.

Jill walked over to an alpha team body, grabbing his sniper rifle and assault rifle. She then pillaged his body, grabbing ammunition and put them in her pack that she carried around with her. Sheva looked at her.

"I know pillaging the dead isn't right...but we cannot afford to die and let their sacrifice go in vain" said Jill.

Sheva nodded, before pulling a shotgun off another dead Alpha team member, and together they pillaged the dead alpha team bodies, grabbing ammunition and grenades. There was also food, which they quickly choked down and water. Feeling refreshed and somewhat rested, they stood up.

"Let's go" said Jill, and they walked away from the dead Alpha team members and entered an elevator, heading down.

They rode the elevator silently, before it gave a 'ding' and opened. They proceeded down the dark area, and walked towards a door. Near the door, an alpha team member lay dead, killed in the same way.

"Are there no survivors?" asked Sheva.

"I don't think so" Jill replied with a grimace.

They walked up to the door, Jill tugging on it.

"Locked" she said.

Sheva looked at her.

"There was an alternate pathway back there, I bet we'll find the key there" she said.

They walked down the long cooridor, and found a huge room, which led to a furnace. An alpha team member lay there, dead. The key in his cold dead hands. Jill pried it off his hand, whiserping a prayer and they walked off. They headed back to the door, guns up and scanning the area. Jill drew the key out from her pocket, when a creature seemingly made out of black tentacles appeared from the roof, landing on the floor.

"What the hell is that thing?" asked Sheva.

"Fall back!" yelled Jill, and they sprinted down the hall, the grissly creature behind them.

Thankfully, it was slow and they reached the furnace room. Jill looked around with a grimace. The creature came by, the door closing behind it.

"Crap!" cursed Jill, whipping up her machine gun and firing a ten bullet burst at the creature.

It hit the creature, but didn't seem to do much impact. Then Jill realised that Sheva was looking at the control panel nearby.

"Jill, if you can lure the creature into the furnace room, I can turn on the furnace and trap it!" said Sheva.

Jill nodded, firing wildly at the creature. It responded with an angry growl, moving towards her on all fours. Jill backed into the furnace room, continuing to fire. Then, as it was closing on the furnace room she moved to the next door.

"Now Sheva!" cried Jill as the B.O.W entered the furnace room.

Jill rolled outside, the metal doors closing and trapping the B.O.W. They watched as the B.O.W burned to death, disintegrating into the ground. They breathed a sigh of relief, walking back to the locked door. This time nothing disturbed them, and they followed the tunnel to the elevator waiting. They entered, the elevator heading up. They walked into the warehouse where Alpha vehicle's communication laptops were held. It was eerily quiet, and they took no chances, guns up.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

The Black Hawk Chopper sent out two rappel lines, B.S.A.A. Bravo Team grappling down two at a time. They hit the floor, guns up and fanned out. It seemed perfect, until the last two. As they were rappelling down, a shot was fired, and one of them fell, a bullet in his head.

"Sniper! Get Down!" screamed Archer.

They got behind cover, scanning the area for the sniper. Sergeant Margret Lane peeked from her position, glancing around. Then she spotted the hooded figure on the roof of a tall building a fair distance away. She opened her mouth to yell out the coordinates of the person, only to see a flash from the muzzle and she fell, dead. A bullet in the middle of her temple.

"Dammit, stay down!" yelled Archer, huddled against a building.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Meanwhile, Jill and Sheva entered the garage.

"What the hell was that thing?" asked Sheva.

"A B.O.W. Irving left behind" said Jill.

"If only we had gotten there sooner" muttered Sheva sadly.

Jill looked at the agent.

"This may sound harsh...but if we were there, we would probably be dead too" she said, pulling out the laptop.

Then, the silence broke with their radio earpieces going crazy.

"Sniper! Get Down!"

They looked at each other in horror.

"Bravo Team!" they said together.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

The cloaked figure cocked back the pin, pulling it back and shoving it forward again, another bullet entering the chamber of his ultra long Barrett M82A1A sniper rifle, taking aim and fired. A B.S.A.A. squad member moving in the open, a tiny dash of five metres across the ground fell, dead.

"Lane's down. Cook is down. Reaves is also down" yelled Private First Class Ray Mills.

"Mills, can you get a shot on him?" asked Archer over his radio.

"I'll try sir, moving into position" said Mills. He crept close to the corner of a building, raising his sniper rifle and peering out.

He saw the cloaked figure who was looking elsewhere, and adjusted his sniper rifle to aim for his head. The cloaked figure then turned in his direction.

'Crap!' screamed Mills inwardly, and he pulled the trigger.

What shocked him, is that it would have clipped his head, but the figure simply cocked their head to the side, and fired. The bullet went through his scope and smashed into his eye and through into his brain. He fell, dead.

"Mills is down. Dammit, who is this sniper!" yelled Archer.

Chris Redfield cocked the pin again, taking aim. He saw Archer peek from his hiding spot, the tiniest glance and turn back.

"Tango at my one o'clock. Suppressing fire on his position. James, Smith you're with me, we'll move from cover to cover. On my mark, ready...Now!" yelled Archer.

Bravo team came out of hiding, one instantly fell to the floor, dead from a sniper shot. The rest spotted the sniper, firing in his direction. The sniper simply jumped off the roof and ran along another one.

Archer, James and Smith moved quickly. They held their guns up, Smith taking the rear.

"Move!" mouthed Archer, moving forward.

"What the hell is he!" yelled Quan Lay, firing his assault rifle in the approaching cloak figure's direction.

The figure seemingly dodged the bullets by running up a wall, continuing to approach. He raised his sniper rifle with one hand, extending the heavy weapon in mid air and sighted down the scope, the head not even close to the scope. The figure fired, taking out the soldier behind Quan.

"Bring him down! Bring him down!" screamed Quan, firing wildly at the figure.

What remained of Bravo team, three solitary soldiers' left opened fire. The chilling 'slit' of their silenced assault rifles filling the air. The figure seemed to ignore the bullets, constantly dodging and weaving. Watching the figure, Quan could only think that the figure moved like Altair, the character from assassin's creed. A knife flew from the figure's hand, embedding itself into his head, and he slumped to the floor.

"Quan!" came a scream.

Lisa Ling charged, her knife out to avenge her comrade.

"Lisa!" came Trent's voice, and he too charged with a knife.

The figure withdrew the combat knife, and from his hooded hand produced a butterfly knife, flipping it around until it's two sides connected together. The butterfly knife flew from his hand, killing Trent.

Lisa turned in shock as Trent fell, the knife in his eye. She turned around, to see the figure wasn't there. She then saw the shadow growing and she glanced up as the cloaked figure flew down, his knife driving into her abdomen. Her eyes widened as the figure held her up with one hand, and lowered her gently to the floor. Before she saw darkness, all she could see were red eyes, illuminating from the mask the figure wore.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Archer burst out onto the roof, to see the sniper was gone. He watched the cloaked figure dispatch the rest of his men and he yelled in anger as he landed the killing blow on Lisa.

"Come here you asshole!" he screamed in the direction of the cloaked figure.

The cloaked figure's head shot up, before amazingly he jumped and ran up a wall, climbing onto the roof. He then moved quickly, charging at Archer and his two men. James and Smith opened fire, however the figure moved with inhumane speed, dodging the bullets. James and Smith ran dry.

"Reloading" they both called, pulling out a new magazine out.

However, they were too slow. The cloaked figure was apon them, first dodging Archer's outstretched knife hand, kicking him away. James pulled out his knife and so did Smith. They charged as well. James was amazed that his thrust was dodged by the figure, who had rolled to the side. From the ground, he had then leg swept, knocking Smith off the ground. Archer came back, swinging his knife. The figure blocked with his own, and James saw the opening. He slashed with the knife, but hitting nothing but air as the figure had pushed Archer away and moved back one step.

Red eyes glared at him, but James was unphased.

"I'll kill you" he screamed, charging again.

The figure jumped over him, kicking him with his legs as he flew through the air. Archer could only watch as the figure then shifted their body weight forward, flipping in mid air and kicking the knife out of Smith's hand, and driving his own into the soldier's temple. James and Archer watched the figure withdraw the blood stained knife. Archer and James nodded to each other, and charged. James swiped for his head and Archer for his abdomen. The figure ducked under James's slash, blocking Archer's with his own, pulling him close and snapping his arm's bone in half by exerting intense pressure on Archer's knife arm. Archer dropped his knife, screaming in agony. James's eyes widened, before he went for the killing blow, but again he was far too slow. It was then that James's fears came true.

'_They've been playing with us the entire time' he thought._

The figure's knife moved faster than James's, and the knife slit his throat, and he fell, blood clogging up his throat. Archer watched the figure dispatch his last comrade.

"Who are you" he said softly, full of fear.

"Archer, are you okay?" came Jill's voice.

"What are you..." was Archer's only response, and Jill and Sheva grimaced as they heard the sound of a knife cutting through flesh.

The cloaked figure stood over Archer's body, seeming with no remorse. Wiping the knife and his gloves on Archer's dead corpse, he tucked the knife back into his sleeve, and walked away.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Jill radioed in on HQ.

"Jill to HQ. Do you copy?" said Jill into the ear piece.

"This is HQ. Nice work on the data, we'll analyse it straight away."

"This town has gone to hell. The people...they're acting like those Ganados detailed in the Kennedy report. More than that, there's something new we've never encountered before" said Jill.

"Requesting a mission update HQ" said Sheva.

"The mission stands. Capturing Irving is the top priority" said the B.S.A.A. agent on the other line.

"We believe he's located somewhere in the mining area on the other side of Kijuju"

"Wait! What the hell are you talking about. Alpha Team and Bravo team are down, you expect us to go in alone? How many more agents do you want dead by the end of the day HQ" yelled Jill.

"Agent Valentine, Delta Team has been dispatched to assist you and are on your way. Jill, you must apprehend Irving" said the agent on the other line.

"No, we can't!" uttered Sheva.

"You have your orders. HQ out"

Jill swore, whacking one of Alpha Team's humvees. Slowly, she turned to Sheva, a sad smile on her face.

"Do you ever get the feeling that you're expendable?" said Jill.

They slowly walked to the door, opening it and walking out. And they were greeted by the sight of the ocean. They breathed in deeply, and continued on their way, guns up.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

_**The action scene for Jill and Sheva was hard to write. I tried to be somewhat creative in fighting zombies. Now that I've gotten a feel of how to write a "Majini action scene" I hope I'll be able to improve on them.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**Until Next time**_

_**Woot~  
**_


	4. File 4: Flashback

**Hey guys, hows it going?**

**This is another chapter that I've finally posted. I really got lazy and didn't want to write this chapter, but then I had the best idea for later on in the story, which prompted me to write this chapter. **

**I decided to focus more on character development, with a past tense memory, and then a present tense memory. I thought it worked well, and I hope you don't get confused.**

**It follows the "past tense" then "present tense" before moving on to a different character. It does seem like it jumps around a bit, and I apologise for that.**

**Thank you for all those who have reviewed, I appreciate your feedback.**

**Without further ado, I present to you Flashback.  
**

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o Past **__**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

The sky was pitch black, yet it felt alien. And Chris Redfield was freezing as he lay on the hard gravel ground. He felt numb and cold all over, barely hanging on to consciousness. Everything was hazy, and blinking several times did nothing to stop the fuzzy image he had. He briefly recalled falling with Wesker through a window and Jill's face in a state of horror as he plummeted down. He coughed several times, his body heaving desperately. Blood poured from his coughing, and Chris knew he was bleeding internally. He could feel that he had shattered his ribs in the fall, and blood trickled from his head, and he knew he had a fractured skull also. He had made sure Wesker had taken the brunt of the fall, the only reason why Chris was still alive. He couldn't move, and he slowly phased into unconsciousness once again, letting the darkness in. His last thoughts were him praying for rescue.

He didn't know how much time had passed when he awoke again. The sky was still dark, and it was so quiet. The only sound was the peaceful lapping of the water nearby, probably the ocean. Chris attempted to move, but his body screamed in pain, everywhere. He felt liquid completely covering his back, and he knew it was his own blood. He erupted in a series of heavy coughing again, blood pouring into his lungs. He could only stare as an ugly sneer came into view. Wesker had blood all over him, but he grinned at Chris.

"Very nice Chris, very nice indeed. Very smart of you to save your beloved Jill. The fall, the grabbing of the arms, everything! You truly are a great rival, as is Valentine. But I won't let you bleed to death here...I may have a use for you yet" said Wesker with a grin.

He picked up Chris's battered body and began to run. Chris lapsed into unconsciousness again, unable to do anything. His last fleeting thoughts were that he hoped that he died before Wesker could use him.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o Present **__**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

A single cloaked figure stood over the dead bodies of the BSAA team. He had gathered them into rows, almost all of them were dead. He heard a groan, one of the soldiers clutching at his stomach which had a bullet in it. His mask covered his face so the soldier had no idea who he was. The soldier was defiant to the end however, and slowly dragged himself towards Chris, a dead teammate's knife in his hand.

"You...monster" gritted the soldier.

The cloaked figure said nothing, pulling out a pistol and aiming it at his head.

"I'll kill you asshole!" spat the soldier, pushing off with his good leg at Chris, his hand outstretched with the knife.

Chris easily blocked the knife attempt with his hand, before brutally driving his knee into the bullet wound of the soldier.

"ARGH!" screamed the soldier, clutching his stomach, trying to staunch the bleeding.

Sounds of Majini approaching made the soldier pause, before looking frantically in fear. He had obviously heard what brutal things the Majini can do to you. Chris ejected his magazine, throwing out all the bullets but one. He then loaded it, throwing it to the soldier. The soldier looked at him with confusing, before he grabbed the gun, lifting it at Chris, his hand shaking. Chris could see his veins pop out as he gripped it as hard as he could, the knuckles turning white.

"I wouldn't waste that bullet on me. The Majini will torture you for hours and hours. Your lifeline is in the bullet. Either shoot me, or save yourself from the hours of pain you will endure" came Chris's hollow voice.

Chris turned, walking away. His cloak and hood flapped behind him as a wind picked up. A single pistol shot rang out; and a thump of a body hitting the floor. Chris kept walking.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o Past **__**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

"You have to stop doing this Jill" said Barry roughly.

Jill looked at Barry, dark rims around her eyes and an exhausted look on her face.

"No one is good enough for these jobs. I have to be the one to do it" said Jill.

They sat in a cafe, Barry coming down to see how Jill was coping.

"You've been pouring yourself into work. You go into operations with cold blooded ruthlessness. You know that what you're doing won't bring back Chris. Doing this won't drown away your feelings" said Barry softly.

Jill slammed her fist on the table, anger flaring in her eyes.

"DAMMIT Barry!" she screamed.

The cafe went completely silent, and people turned to her table. Jill and Barry paid them no heed, Jill continuing to shoot daggers at Barry. If looks could kill, Barry would be dead thrice-over.

"You have NO IDEA how I FEEL!" hissed Jill angrily as the cafeteria patrons went back to their own meal.

"He felt the same way, you know that?" asked Barry.

Jill's face turned from anger to confusion.

"What?" muttered Jill.

"He even dragged me from D.C. to help me look for an engagement ring for you. He was so certain that you felt the same way" said Barry.

"He was...going to propose?" whispered Jill.

Barry patted her arm.

"Yes. He was going to propose straight after Spencer Mansion. Said that once Wesker was finally done, you both could get married and grow fat and old together" said Barry.

"He...he loved me?" choked out Jill.

Yes Jilly, he told me he had loved you the first time he saw you" replied Barry.

Jill clenched her eyes tightly, before tears leaked out.

"I...had no idea" whispered Jill, tears falling into her uneaten sandwich.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o Present **__**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Barry stood on the outside on his porch, staring outwards towards the smoke covered sky night of Washington. His family was already asleep peacefully, only knowing that Aunty Jill was out on a mission. Barry had never truly been the same after Chris's death. It had hit him hard, not as hard as Claire and Jill but Barry knew that he loved Chris as the son he never had. It filled him with regret that he couldn't do anything more to help Jill and Claire in their own personal lives after the incident. Jill had thrown herself into work after extensive psychiatric therapy. Claire, who was working for Terra Save had thrown herself also into work. It didn't help that the death of Chris was her last living relative. She had cried to Barry in his arms, saying it wasn't fair and that why did everyone she loved have to die. Barry had been unable to answer her, and only had held on to her tighter.

Barry took a deep breath, shutting off the memories. His thoughts turned to Africa, and how Jill was going in the field over there. He was a member of the B.S.A.A. also, but rather in semi-retirement, only going out into the field when they desperately needed him. Barry frowned, clenching his fists.

'_Jill will be fine...won't she?' wondered Barry, his father complex kicking in._

Barry at that time was thankful that his two children and his wife were safe.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o Past **__**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Wesker watched Jill moved quickly through the mansion, pistol up. He stood in a secret dark room within the mansion, with video camera feeds to every hallway and room. All for Battle Data, and who better than Alpha and Bravo team. Alpha he had to admit was doing much better than Bravo.

'_I always was the best at training people' thought Wesker._

He glanced, looking to another one, he saw Enrico moving quickly through the tunnels. Looking to another one, he saw Chris Redfield kick the crap out of a zombie. Rebecca, running frantically from a dog. Richard, barely dodging a huge snake's fangs. Barry, shooting several large bees the size of a basketball. Wesker grinned.

"This is all going to plan..." he said with a wry grin.

"Indeed, all going to plan..."

With that, he picked up his pistol, heading for the tunnels and towards an unsuspecting Enrico.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o Present **__**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Wesker stood with Excella, watching Majini swarm through the town from their outpost. They watched Irving rushing here and there in his own operation room.

"This will be fun, it was rather boring" said Wesker with a evil grin.

"You are brilliant Albert" came Excella's accented voice.

"Yes, If Jill makes it this far, I wonder how she will take me using her beloved Chris as a puppet" grinned Wesker.

Excella smiled back at Albert.

"Indeed, and the way Chris disposed of our pest problem of a B.S.A.A team" replied Excella.

"Yes, you can see he has been trained well, oh it is fun having your own personal toy" said Wesker, his red eyes gleaming.

"Shall we...retire for the moment?" asked Excella suggestively.

Albert nodded. Excella took his hand and they walked off. Excella had no idea that Wesker was going to betray her later. She was simply a pawn in a large game. A world in which there was no room for people to access to the knowledge she has. She was a threat, and she would be eliminated soon. It was so easy to win over Excella. And Tricell now belonged to him.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o Past **__**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Sheva stood panting, Josh and the rest of Delta team breathing hard.

"Well done Sheva, you've made leaps and bounds since being here" said Josh with a smile.

Sheva grinned back.

"You run a tough program. All my improvement is because of you Josh" said Sheva breathlessly.

"I am the best aren't I" said Josh, cracking a grin.

Roger whacked him on the head.

"You may be Captain, but don't let that all get to your head Joshy" said Roger with a grin.

Delta team laughed.

"Indeed Josh, don't let your head get inflated too big" said Sheva with a sly grin.

"Everyone, three more laps" declared Josh.

A groan came from the troopers, and they began their running again, Josh leading them.

"One day you'll thank me for this" yelled Josh, leading the tired soldiers.

Sheva concentrated on Josh's back, before her view shifted down slightly. Blushing, Sheva breathed deep, her legs pumping as they ran laps.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o Present **__**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Sheva peered around a corner, pistol ready. She glanced over at Jill. Jillian Valentine. The most decorated and experienced B.S.A.A. agent alive. Former S.T.A.R.S. member in the fatal Arklay Mansion incident. Partnered with Christopher Redfield, also one of the most decorated B.S.A.A. agent, MIA for a year before being declared dead. Yet Jill still had faith that Chris was alive. Sheva had no idea how Jill could have so much faith for a man who should definitely be dead. But until that time, Sheva continued to watch Jill's back as they advanced past the docks. Jill's bullet met the forehead of a crossbow wielding Majini, Sheva's pistol hitting another. They continued to advance, dodging motion sensor traps and constantly checking their backs.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o Past **__**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Jill barely ducked in time as paintballs splattered over her cover.

"Still alive babe?" came Chris's voice from the other side.

"You know me. Hard as nuts" came my reply.

"Yeah, I'm hard as nuts for you too" yelled Chris.

Jill giggled at his antics, before shuffling to her right, peering from the wall. She saw Chris run from her right to the left, a wall nearby. Jill lifted her gun, firing at Chris's figure. She had a second to hit him, and fired as hard as she could. She saw Chris hear the fire and roll to the wall. She pulled back, ejecting the spent paint cartridge, loading another into her practise M4 Carbine.

"You hit baby?" yelled Jill.

"Nope, but I'll hit on you" came the yelled reply.

Jill suppressed a grin, before peeking out again. She couldn't see any trace of Chris. Suddenly, an arm wrapped around Jill's waist from behind and a gun pressed to her side.

'_Damn' thought Jill._

"Surrender" came the soft whisper from Chris.

Jill shuddered at their proximity. His arm seemed to burning hot, and she was pressed into his very hard chest. Warmth seemed to floor her system, but she shook it off for now. Now was not to be the time to have certain ideas about a partner of hers.

"You win partner" came her whispered reply.

"Of course. You're buying the pizza tonight" came Chris's voice as he let go of her.

She turned to him and smiled.

"Sure, but you're paying for the movies and beer" replied Jill, poking her tongue out.

"Valentine! Redfield! Enough flirting, get out of there so Forrest and Joseph can have a go" came Wesker's voice from the loud speaker.

Chris rolled his eyes at Wesker, before making a stick shape with his hands and pretending to shove it up his butt. They laughed together and walked off the Simulated Combat Training Room or SCTR for short.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o Present **__**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Jill gritted her teeth, slamming her knife into a Majini's neck. A bullet to the forehead of another. Jill was a mean killing machine. She twirled, roundhouse kicking another Majini into a crate, knocking over three others who were waiting in ambush. She threw a grenade in there for good luck and took cover. An explosion of body parts from the crate, and Jill continued on. Her assault rifle up, she fired a three burst into a charging dog's head as it leapt into the air, all three slamming through it's skull. It hit the ground in front of Jill, dead.

'_I know you're out there Chris, and I'm coming' she thought, as Sheva and her moved quickly through the docks._

She came out into the open, only to come staring at three angry attack dogs and one big fat tall Majini.

Relying on instict, she fired at the nearby barrels, the explosion setting the three dogs on fire. They floundered before dying. Sheva came up, firing hard at the fat Majini. He seemed to ignore the bullets, charging forward and knocking Sheva's gun away. He grabbed her by the throat, strangling her. Jill moved into action, jumping high and slamming the hilt of her knife into his neck as deep as she could. He still managed to maintain a hold on Sheva, who was turning blue. Jill roundhouse kicked the knife through his neck, and his head fell off.

Sheva took Jill's hand.

"Thanks partner" she croaked.

Jill nodded in response.

"We have to keep moving, we need to catch up to Irving" said Jill.

Sheva nodded, and they continued on.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o **_

**We'll most likely go back to the Jill and Sheva situation. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and understanding more of the relationships between different characters.**

**Please review, as your feedback helps me to improve.**

**Until next time**

**Woot**__


	5. File 5: Delta Team

**Well, I got this chapter out. It did take a bit longer than expected, but the quality when I first wrote it was horrible. So I rewrote it, and I assure you it reads far better than when I first wrote the chapter.**

**Responses to reviews:**

**Fayneir: I do plan to continue and finish this story. Hopefully updates will come faster.**

**The Great Saiyateam: It was a twist that I wanted to do. Then I can also add my own things instead of sticking to the canon RE5 plot.**

**namineredfield: I am unsure of what you're asking. Could you elaborate?**

**Thank you to the rest of my readers and reviewers. **

**So without further ado, I present to you the new chapter of Always With You.**

**I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, and please review as your feedback is always appreciated.**

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Jill and Sheva moved quickly, back to back. Zombies prowled the crates, and trip wire mines were set up to blow at the slightest of contact. Jill's Mp5 sounded through the air as the bullets slammed into the zombie with a crossbow. He stumbled back, before screaming and dying. Pulling out her Samurai Edge, Jill fired a bullet at the trip mine, exploding it. Sheva meanwhile covered her with a M3 shotgun. Jill holstered her pistol, pulling out her SMG and dropping the spent magazine while replacing a new one.

"Reloading" she said, shoving the magazine into the slot.

They nodded to each other, moving quickly. Jill scanned left to right and upwards, looking for any signs of enemies. Then suddenly, growls filled the air. Jill moved into action, slinging her MP5 on her back and pulling out an Ithaca M37 pump shotgun. The dogs came from both sides, only to be met by two shotgun blasts. They were blown away, but some stood up, ready to pounce again. Jill pumped a shell into her shotgun, her shotgun making a loud sound.

"Come on you ASSHOLES!" she screamed, charging at them.

Behind her, she heard the firing of Sheva's shotgun, and the sounds of dying zombified dogs. A dog glared at her, barking before lunging. It snapped to Jill's left, and she jumped to the right, before shoving her shotgun in it's mouth.

"Eat this" she spat, firing.

Guts and blood showered the surrounding area, but Jill looked impassively at the corpse. Sheva glanced back to see Jill plastered with dead dog and blood. Jill looked at her, anger clearing from her eyes.

"I'm sorry...I just...I needed to let loose. Since bloody Alpha and Bravo are down...they were all good men and women" said Jill.

Sheva walked up to her, patting her on the shoulder.

"We'll get through this Jill" she said.

Jill flashed her a somewhat half hearted smile. Taking time to take a breather, they continued on.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Moving through drainage pipes, they were met with little resistance, although Jill was grossed out by the insects that had been born in human bodies. They had thankfully been dispatched without much trouble. They made their way slowly across a bridge, looking both ways. Suddenly, a horn was heard and a druck came barrelling towards them. They moved quickly, setting aim on several barrels that had the 'explosive' sign set up on them. As the truck neared, they fired, the blast knocking the truck off its course and sliding harmlessly up to them. The shouts of Majini soon reached them, and they looked at each other. "All yours" motioned Jill, as Sheva pulled out Dragunov SVD sniper rifle. Jill returned fire with her Samurai Edge while Sheva picked off the charging zombies with the sniper rifle.

"Damnit!" screamed Sheva, as a flaming crossbow bolt cut across her arm. She looked through the scope and fired, the Majini's head puffing in a cloud of red. Jill went up to her, examining the wound. "A little first aid spray and you'll be fine" she said, whipping out the BSAA standard concoction, and spraying it on Sheva's arm where the cut was. The Medicine Spray was an innovation by BSAA agents in order to help deal with deep scratches and wounds. They contained antibodies, vitamins and organic compounds that caused a film to cover the wound, before skin would grow back quickly. Sterilization was also a bonus feature to help keep out infection and disinfect the wound. It also promoted blood clotting, to prevent blood loss. The film quickly firmed, and covered the wound.

"Thank Jill" said Sheva.

Jill nodded, before looking back forwards, scanning for Majini.

"Let's move, it shouldn't be too far now" replied Jill, and they moved towards the shipyard.

After traversing through several alley ways and wharves, they stood outside a locked gate, glancing around. It kept them from continuing to the other side of the ship yard, and the water looked particularly dodgy, being an odd black and brown colour. Jill and Sheva looked at the water, and both decided they wouldn't be swimming. Sheva crouched, looking around on the ground. "No key" muttered Sheva. Jill lashed out at the gate with her foot, to no avail. The gate was sturdy, and only some strong explosives would blow up the gate. Not to mention sending every infected human in a two kilometre radius heading for their position.

"Let's take a look around. Split up, and holler if anything" said Jill.

Sheva nodded, moving quickly to the right side. Jill moved, her MP5 up. She scanned for any movement or shiny keys. Looking around, she headed for the solitary building, hoping for supplies or the keys. She peered through one of the open windows, sticking her gun in. It was clear. Scanning the room again, she jumped through the window into the dark grey building. Instantly, her eyes caught the gleam of a keyring, a hanging corpse attached to it.

"Sheva!" shouted Jill. "Coming!" she shouted from outside.

Taking aim, she fired a two shot burst at the key ring, the bullets slamming into the steel and propelling the key chain down. She grinned, picking up the keychain, and what she assumed to be the key for the gate. Then the crap hit the roof.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

From outside, semi-automatic machine gun fire erupted from Sheva's SMG. Jill's eyes widened, and she moved towards the two doors which were closed. As she moved towards the doors, a figure burst through with a scream. Seeing Jill, the Caucasian Majini charged, its hands outstretched. Jill's MP5 made quick work of him, the bullets ripping up his body and slamming into his head. Like all Majini, his body disintegrated. Jill snapped to her left, seeing several Majini climbing through the open window there. She emptied her magazine into them, and they fell dead, not having even gotten close at all to her. Snapping to her right with another open window, she pulled out her Samurai Edge, firing several shots into the two Majini charging. Her bullets hit their bodies, before she steadied as they stumbled backwards from the impact, and dropped them both with shots to the forehead. Through the doors came four more Majini. Her Samurai edge's magazine emptied out when she had backed up against the wall and dropped two with shots to the head. She pulled her knife out, throwing it quickly with a grunt into the eyeball of closest Majini. The Majini slumped down, dead. The last Majini came at her with an axe, swinging horizontally to take off her head. She ducked before slamming her foot into its body, sending it careening into the wall. She followed up by kicking her knife which was stuck in the ground, and it slammed into the Majini's chest. It screamed in pain, before Jill kicked with her foot, the blade thrusting through it's chest and into the wall. It moaned, before it disintergrated.

Sheva came in, breathing hard.

"Are you okay?" asked Sheva.

"I'm fine, ambushed I suspect" said Jill.

"Yeah, they caught me by surprise and I let a few slip past me" said Sheva with an embarrassed grin.

Jill walked over to her knife, tugging hard to pull it out of the wall. Sheathing it, Sheva and Jill then picked up the spare ammunition that was left by the Majini.

"Ammunition count?" asked Jill.

"I'm fine. Got enough mags to last a mini war" said Sheva.

"I'm running low on pistol mags, got any?" asked Jill.

Sheva tossed her two, Jill nodding her thanks.

They walked up to the gate, Jill opening the lock and kicking the door. They quickly made their way across the boats, and up to the buildings. Then, hell erupted.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Crossbow bolts flew in hard and fast on their position, and they took cover behind the building. Jill peered out, seeing Majini advancing while the others pinned them down.

"Sheva...other side. I'll cover you" said Jill.

Sheva nodded, preparing to run.

"On my mark..." began Jill, waiting for a few crossbow bolts to fly past, "Now!"

They both broke cover, Jill firing hard on her MP5, causing several of the Majini to duck while she popped one in the head. Sheva ran, before sliding to a stop by several fruit crates. She pulled out her sniper rifle, quickly taking a pot shot. Jill continued to fire, before she went dry.

"Reloading" she said.

Then suddenly, a minigun opened up and Kirk flew by, strafing and firing hard on the Majini.

"How you doing ladies" said Kirk.

"Good to see you Kirk" said Sheva with a smile, watching as he dispatched the Majini.

"Thanks for that" said Jill.

"No problem. Take care of yourselves, I'll be moving up ahead to scout" said Kirk, flying off.

They nodded, and moved quickly onwards, before coming to a large empty house. Motioning for Sheva to take covering fire from the rooftop of an adjacent house, Jill moved towards the front door.

Jill stood by the empty house door, staring at it, shotgun up. Sheva watched from her covering position, a sniper rifle in her hand. Jill's hair on the back of her neck stood up. Her instincts were screaming at her. So Jill kicked down the door, sending several Majini who were creeping slowly towards the door flying. Pulling out two grenades, she pulled the pins.

"Fire in the hole!" she said, throwing them in and running to the side and covering her head.

They exploded. Jill peered through the smoke, before her eyes widened at a figure charging. A sound of a rifle fired, and the Majini fell down, dead. Jill nodded in thanks to Sheva. They moved quickly through the building, downing any other Majini that stood in their way. They came to the rooftop, which had a large spanning gap between them. Sheva glanced at the gap.

"I can't jump that" she said.

"Neither can I" replied Jill with a grin.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

In the end, they pulled a ladder from the house Sheva had used and thankfully it was just long enough to bridge the gap. They climbed slowly over to the other side.

"Piece of cake" said Jill cheerfully.

Sounds of Majini charging from downstairs made her frown.

"You spoke too soon" muttered Sheva.

Jill shrugged, watching a Majini attempt to cross the ladder, moving slowly. She walked up to the ladder, before kicking the ladder off the balcony, and sending the ladder and Majini plunging downwards three floors.

Sheva opened fire on the Majini charging, all holding assorted weapons. Jill moved in to support her, and dropped them easily.

"Lets move" said Jill.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Kirk glanced around, seeing nothing but buildings. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a hooded figure staring at him, dead bodies of BSAA Alpha and Bravo team around him

"What the hell?" he said.

The hooded figure then motioned upwards with his hands in a mocking salute, as huge insects burst from their bodies.

"Holy crap!" said Kirk, opening fire on them.

He opened fire with a vengance, firing and ripping two apart with his minigun. His heat-seeking missile slammed into another, before one sunk its claws into his rotor engines, sending him into a tail spin.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Jill and Sheva fired hard at the figure with the chainsaw. It was bad enough he was wielding a chain saw, but that he was resilient and was taking several shots to the body without flinching. He wore protective head gear, and bullets seemed to do nothing to it. Only a small hole existed where one blood lusted eye peered out at them.

"Sheva, rifle!" yelled Jill.

Sheva pulled the rifle from her back, chucking it to Jill.

"Cover me" said Jill, running backwards and setting down on one knee.

Sheva opened fire with a vengeance, finally making the figure stumble back. She threw caution into the wind, kicking the figure back even more with a backflip kick to the chin. Jill took aim slowly, remembering what Chris had told her.

"Keep your breathing steady, then hold your breath. Use the ball of your finger, and make the shot count" she muttered to herself.

She pulled the trigger, and was rewarded by the splat of an eye. The figure screamed, dropping the chainsaw and clutching it's head. Sheva moved quickly, slamming her knife into it's neck, and it laid still.

"HQ, this is bird in the sky. Get these things the hell off me! Mayday! Mayday! I'm going down!" yelled Kirk through his microphone.

Sheva and Jill watched helplessly as the helicopter, spiralled out of control, before slamming hard into the ground elsewhere.

"All ground units, proceed to the crash site" said HQ.

"Roger that" came Jill's reply and they ran off.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Kirk groaned, his head spinning. He was dazed and blood poured from a cut in his head. He was otherwise relatively unscathed. He knew he was lucky as hell, and slowly began to pull himself out of the wreckage. He moved out of his pilot's chair, and slumped onto the floor, crawling slowly with his arms.

"Damn insects" he muttered, shaking his head from the dizziness.

He slowly pulled himself out of the wreckage. He needed to get away, as the top of the helicopter was on fire. He tried to stand and landed on the ground, screaming in pain.

"My ankle!" he gritted, clenching his jaw in pain, staring at his left ankle.

"Your ankle is the least of your worries" came a whispered reply.

Kirk glanced up to see the hooded figure. He moved for his gun, with his hand, only for a butterfly knife to appear in the figure's hand, slamming into his neck quickly and swiftly. Kirk could do nothing in that split second. He teetered, gurgling for a moment, before he slumped onto the ground, blood pooling on the brown sand around him. Chris looked impassively at the dying Pilot, before hefting him up and chucking him upwards. He watched as the body fell, impaling itself on one of the large rotors of the helicopter. He then walked away, jumping out of sight just as Jill and Sheva pulled open the large gate blocking them from the crash site.

"Kirk!" gasped Jill.

They saw his impaled body on the rotor, moving towards it. Then, sounds of motorcycles and Majini reached their ears. They spun to see motorcycles with Majini riding them. One had a long chain. They stood back to back, watching the motorcycles drive around them. Then one charged towards them. Jill fired at him with her MP5, while Sheva fired at another with her pistol. Jill dropped the charging one and the motorcycle spun out of control, harmlessly sliding to the side. Then, the one with the chain charged.

"Sheva!" screamed Jill, pushing her out of the way.

Unfortunately, Jill was slightly slow and the chain snapped around her ankle. Sheva took aim quickly, firing and shooting the chain off, Jill coming to a rough stop. Jill ran back towards Sheva, picking up her MP5 and firing hard. Suddenly, one Majini was picked off by a sniper round. Then another. The other two tried to run away, only for bullets to find them also. They fell, dead. They both breathed a sigh of relief.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Delta team emerged from their positions, motioning to a nearby position. Jill and Sheva went into the house, following them.

"Man, am I glad to see you guys" said Jill, quick a quick salute, Sheva and the man also saluting.

"Captain Josh Stone, Delta Team" said the leader, an African man who held out his hand.

Jill shook it.

"Jill Valentine" she said.

Captain Stone turned to the woman next to him.

"And Sheva, it is always a pleasure to see you" he said with a grin.

"Thanks Josh, I owe you one" she said.

"You guys know each other?" asked Jill.

"I trained under Josh. He taught me everyone I know" explained Sheva.

Jill's eyebrows lifted in surprise, before she turned to Josh.

"Sheva became a valuable part of our team" said Josh, before moving on to more serious business.

"Now Sheva, you must continue your search for Irving. According to the date we've retrieved from the hard drive, we believe he has moved on to the mining area. There's more info inside" said Josh, waving around a chip before passing it to Jill.

"We'll follow after taking business here, and also keep your radio handy just in case" said Josh.

"Thanks Josh" said Sheva with a smile.

Josh nodded and slowly moved towards the opposite door where two of his men stood waiting. Then, he stopped and turned. He walked up to Sheva.

"Josh?" she asked with a curious look.

He wrapped an arm around her back, pulling her into a kiss. Jill blinked in surprise as Sheva's arms moved around his neck, before he broke off.

"I know I'm not supposed to do that on missions...but I thought you could use the encouragement. Stay safe" said Josh with a wink, walking out.

Jill looked at Sheva, then at Josh.

"You're dating him?" asked Jill.

Sheva smiled knowingly.

"When I trained under him, I got to know him on a very...personal level" said Sheva.

"Ahhh...that explains it" muttered Jill, before plugging the chip into her BSAA standard mini-computer.

Pictures came flashing up, before a picture of Chris came up in crypsostatis sleep.

"Chris..." she said, staring mesmerized at the picture.

Events of Spencer mansion flashed through her head.

"Jill?" asked Sheva, bringing her back to the present, "are you alright?"

Jill sighed.

"This picture...no forget it. It's nothing" she said, walking off.

Sheva's eyes followed her, before frowning.

'_What's going on Jill?' she wondered._

_Jill turned around, looking at Sheva's slightly puzzled look._

"Come on, let's move out. Faster we get this done, faster we can all get home" said Jill.

Sheva nodded, and moved to follow Jill.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

**Well thats the end of the chapter. Again, I'm trying to fill in the gaps since there's no Chris. Obviously some logical things with getting a ladder to bridge the gap between the buildings, and also how Kirk ended up impaled anyway. I hope you continue to read this story. **

**Please review, as your feedback like always is appreciated.**

**Until Next Time**

**Woot_  
_**


	6. File 6: Irving and Moths

**I'm Back. **

**Did post that I was leaving , however I decided to stay and finally it's time to update my neglected RE fics. **

**Not going to say too much, except for that I'm cutting down chapter length so I update faster and more often.**

**Enjoy!**

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

"Afraid of the dark?" asked Jill with a grin.

Blood covered the two girls as they stared at the mineshaft they had to pass through, a large light lay on the ground.

"No, I'm fine with it" said Sheva, hefting the light up.

She turned it on, it's bright beam piercing the endless darkness. Jill nodded and moved first, her assault rifle ready.

"Left side" shouted Jill, as she heard screams.

Sheva shone the light into the eyes of a Majini, his features in a fearsome grimace. His head snapped back in a puff of red as Jill's rifle hit the middle of his head. They continued along the mineshaft, Jill clearing any hostiles. All they could hear was their ragged breathing and the sloshing of water against their feet. Sheva's hands shook slightly, but for the most part stayed steady. Jill inched slowly forward, taking their time. As they rounded a corner, four Majini sprang out with a scream. Jill's gun erupted in a spray of deadly fire, watching as they did the danse macabre before falling to the floor. Seeing light ahead, they both breathed a sigh of relief, moving forward until stopped by a gate.

"I'll pull it up, you find some way to keep it held" said Sheva.

Jill nodded as Sheva pulled on the winch, pulling the gate high enough for Jill to slip under. Sheva attached the winch to a nearby rope, holding it up and moved towards the gate.

"Trap!" shouted Jill in warning, as the gate slammed down.

Jill instantly rolled for cover as a Molotov exploded nearby. She ducked under a crossbow bolt whic slammed where her head would have been. She scrambled over the open ground quickly, taking cover behind several crates, pulling out her sniper rifle. She turned, looking through the scope for the targets. She spotted one, taking aim and firing. She hit the Majini female in the chest, and she topped to her death from the third floor. Jill heard firing from Sheva, knowing that she had to work quickly. A crossbow bolt slammed near her head as she cocked the bolt. She again stared through the scope, firing and hitting another target. Unconsciously, a memory flashed before her eyes.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_Flashback_

"_Shut up Chris! I was never good at sniper rifles" Jill muttered._

"_And you were in Delta Force too" grinned Chris._

_Jill whacked him on the arm, not so lightly either._

"_Go on then, lie on the floor and I'll help you with your posture" sighed Chris._

_Grumbling, Jill laid down on the grass, peering through the scope of her rifle. She felt Chris edge her thighs apart with his foot, and shift her elbow. _

"_Try now" said Chris. _

_Jill took a deep breath, staring at the target before accounting for gravity and wind. She fired, missing again. _

"_What the hell Jill" sighed Chris. _

"_Shut up" shot Jill, cocking the bolt and peering down again. _

_Instantly warmth flooded her body, as a pair of arms wrapped around hers. He laid on top of her, adjusting her arms. _

"_You need to keep your elbows apart" came Chris's voice, right next to her ear._

_She couldn't help but shudder at the sensation, feeling burning hot yet cold at the same time._

"_Now try" he said, holding onto her hands._

_Jill took aim and fired, hitting the target._

"_See, not so hard is it" whispered Chris. _

_End of Flashback_

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Jill peered through her sniper rifle, and seeing no more hostiles broke for a switch. A Majini came from an excavation that led upwards, only to get Jill's thrown knife in his face. Jill heaved the switch down, hearing the gate shoot up. She waved at Sheva who ran towards her.

"Incoming!" she shouted.

Jill switched for her assault rifle, ready for the horde. Six Majini charged.

"Flashbang and HE grenade" shouted Jill.

"Flashbang" shouted Jill.

"Fire in the hole" shouted Sheva.

Both ladies threw the grenades, ducking behind more stacked crates, and the horde was momentarily blinded, before the grenade detonated, sending body pieces everywhere.

"Come on, we need to keep moving" said Jill.

As they emerged onto the plateau, they were amazed at the view. A huge canyon stretched before them, but their eyes quickly focused on the house sitting there.

"Irving" hissed Sheva.

Jill nodded, and together they quietly went up the stairs. Taking places on either side of the door, Sheva nodded to Jill and opened the door. They burst in through the door, guns up. Irving had his own pistol and pointed it at them.

"So you must be Irving" said Sheva, guns facing him.

"Wow...perceptive aren't you?"

"You think this is a joke?" began Sheva, "you're just like all the rest of the terrorists, scum."

"Ohhh, I'm not like them" grinned Irving.

"I am a business man...with standards."

"Standards my ass Irving. Drop the weapon" said Jill, her eyes blazing with fury.

"How about you drop yours" hissed Irving, his gun moving between the two.

"You're going to suffer a long long time when I get my hands on you" hissed Jill angrily.

Irving took an involuntary step back, his bravado cracking by the second. Suddenly the window cracked, and a smoke grenade filled the room. Jill and Sheva coughed heavily, as they fell backwards. Suddenly a figure on a rope landed, a beak like mask covering their features.

"Come on" said the voice, masked by a voice box.

With that, the stranger tossed Irving out the window none too gently, before looking at the two women on the floor. To Jill it seemed like a moment where they paused, seeming staring at each other, before turning and jumping out the window.

"Dammit" cursed Sheva as she got up, "who in the world was that?"

"No idea" muttered Jill.

Sheva mumbled several African swear words, before they looked at the documents left behind.

"Useless piece of crap" hissed Sheva, flicking through the documents, most of them bank balances.

Jill sighed, taking off her cap and running a hand through her sweat soaked brow. She placed it back on, and check her magazine.

"We need to keep moving" she sighed.

Sheva gave a tired sigh, but nodded.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

They exited the house, moving carefully along the canyon. The eerie silence was punched with the sounds of a truck that came around a mountain corner ahead of them. Jill lifted her assault rifle, firing two shots which slammed into its tires. The truck flipped onto the side, sliding several metres before coming to a stop. Suddenly the truck rocked from an unseen force inside the truck, before the crate it was carrying slowly opened. They watched in horror as what can only be described as a giant moth emerged.

"Holy crap" muttered Jill.

The moth flew into the air, before flying straight for them. They dived apart as the moth dived at them, slamming where they were moments before. Sheva fired with her shotgun, doing no damage to the hard skin protecting the moth. Jill fired with her assault rifle at the head, seemingly annoying it more than damaging it. It reared up in anger, revealing it's weak soft underbelly. Jill fired, and gave the tinest hint of a smile at the creature screaming angrily as it stumbled back.

"Aim for its underbelly" shouted Jill.

The Moth charged straight for Jill, who rolled to the left. The Moth slammed into the hard rock wall, stunning it momentarily. Jill used the distraction to rush next to it, planting a proximity mine taken from DeChant's men. The Moth shook its head, before turning. The blast slammed the creature against the wall, blowing off one of its wings. It screeched in pain, stunned.

"Sheva!" shouted Jill as she charged, reloading and emptying her entire clip into it's underbelly.

Sheva slid forward, her shotgun blasting several times into the same place, before she pulled the pin on a HE grenade, throwing it into the hole seeping fluids.

"Get down!" she shouted as she ran from the Moth.

The Moth lashed out, catching Sheva and slamming her several metres away. The grenade exploded, sending blood, fluid and flesh everywhere. The Moth gave one more screech, before slumping over, dead. Jill ran to Sheva who hissed as she slowly got up, a large deep gash on her calf where the Moth had caught her. Jill pulled a herb spray out, spraying it on the wound. Invented by Rebecca Chambers, it was a specially designed mixture to help reduce pain and cover the wound with skin to prevent infection.

"You going to be okay?" asked Jill as she sat down next to Sheva.

"I'll be fine" said Sheva, though she looked tired.

They watched as an army jeep appeared over the horizon, and wearily got to their feet. The jeep skidded several metres away from them and a head popped out.

"Captain Stone wants to regroup, we've found some information" the male soldier said.

Nodding, they got into the Jeep, driving off. On top of a cliff, Chris watched them leave, before pulling out a radio.

"They are heading your way. Prepare the welcome party...for both teams" was his quiet emotionless tone.

He then walked towards the car parked, where a very sore and angry Irving sat.

"So they killed the Moth huh" hissed Irving.

Chris glanced at Irving, the red eyes of the mask unnerving him.

"Let's go! Drive" commanded Irving.

Chris simply stared back for agonizingly long seconds at Irving, before turning on the ignition. Irving breathed a sigh of relief as the car took off.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**Very rusty start, but hopefully it'll get better again**

**Until Next Time**

**Woot~  
**


	7. File 7: Riding Dirty

**Responses to reviews:**

Crow Lady: Yeah, I'm glad I came back too. I still enjoy writing, and we're really getting closer to the huge showdown which really excites me, have some really good ideas floating around my head.

n8tivegurl: Glad you like it, thanks for the review =].

iH: Haha no problems with the spelling mistakes, I'm pretty sure even with spell check I fail at times too.

Fayneir: Glad you enjoy it, I'm having a blast writing it.

**Inspirations for this chapter are Matthew Reilly. I'm definately not as good as him when it comes to car chases and so on, but I gave it my best shot. Enjoy!**

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Delta team stood, spread out and guarding the village as began to fall in Africa. However they were nervous and tense, as the air was silent. Nor had they seen any signs of normal citizens or majini.

"This is Stone, report perimeter team"

"Nothing to report sir"

"Nothing here"

"Negative sir, haven't seen a single hostile"

Josh fingered his dog tags absently, turning back to the laptop that sat on a crate. He and three others had made a house the temporary base. Heavy encounters with majini had hindered their progress, and it was starting to get too dark to proceed onwards. He had typed several lines into his report when suddenly his radio sparked to life.

"What the HELL IS THAT?" screamed a soldier.

Gunfire erupted over the radio, along with curses and screams. The three soldiers stared at each other in horror.

"Need backup! We're under att..."

"Suppressing fire, don't let it get close!"

Josh spun from the crate, the other three already out the door and tearing to their aid. He was the last one out, only to get slammed in the head with a gun from behind. His vision whirled as a masked figure stepped forward, his gun slamming into his temple, knocking him out. Chris pulled the dog tags from his limp body, throwing them to the ground. He then pulled out a pistol, aiming for his forehead. Chris then hesitated. Wesker had ordered Delta team's eradication, but he knew the partner of Jill would be Sheva Alomar. Chris had read the file on her, and knew there were links between her and Josh. Challenging the jewel around his chest, his willpower allowing him control for maybe an hour or two before he was overtaken again by the chemical.

"Fight harder Jill" whispered Chris, hefting Josh up and over his shoulder, walking away from the dying screams of Delta team.

Chris would later deposit Josh at the power plant where he was sure Jill and Sheva would meet him. He then ran out of the power plant, his agonizing screams tore the air, the chemical ripping through his bloodstream, causing excruciating pain. Then the face of Chris calmed again after several long minutes, deathly silent for a second. His radio crackled.

"Has all of delta team been eliminated?" asked the voice of Wesker.

Chris's hand went to the radio, opening the channel. Instantly Chris's willpower gripped at him again, fighting against the control of the drug.

"Yes" was his quiet voice.

"Very good Chris, come back" said Wesker.

Chris strode away. However his thoughts were slightly more positive than before.

'_You can do it...Jill'_

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

The lone jeep thundered across the expansive desert. Red hot sand swirled as the car followed the dusty path, heading for the rendezvous point with Josh Stone and his team. It had been quiet the entire trip, Jill simply cranking the air-con to max and closing her eyes. Sheva had done the same. The driver had simply been content with the silence, silently bopping his head to a tune. However, several glints in the horizon caught the driver's eye. They were behind them, but he knew instantly it would be the Majini.

"We got company" said the driver, kicking the jeep into an extra gear.

Jill turned her head, looking back at the motorcycles with Majini riding after them.

"Can you go any faster?" she asked.

"Any faster and I'll flip this damn jeep" he replied.

"Sheva, get on the machine gun. You got a weapon soldier?" asked Jill.

"In the back seat, black duffel bag" he replied.

Sheva passed her the assault rifle and ammunition for it, before hopping up onto the roof to man the machine gun turret there. Jill had decided to neglect the other machine gun sitting on the tray, far too exposed to be of any use. She shoved the bullet chain into the gun, preparing to fire. Jill lowered her window fully, before sitting on the window ledge, half her body outside, gun sitting on her shoulder. The Majini drew closer, and Jill opened fire. Her first three bullets caught the tire of one motorcycle, sending it spinning out of control and into a pair of two more, their riders sent flying in the air. Sheva cut down four in a vicious swing of the turret, firing hard.

"Hang on!" shouted the driver

Jill grabbed onto the safety hold while Sheva braced herself at the top of the turret. The driver swerved to dodge an RPG from in front of them, barely missing the side of the car. The jeep then took an impossibly hard right, throwing off several of the Majini motorcyclists who crashed. Two trucks then came thundering from across them, Majini in the back. Jill's small burst of fire on the right side knocked off the one holding a gun. Two more Majini however stood ready...to board the truck. Sheva held off the second truck with her gruelling fire from the turret. The first truck came closer while Jill was reloading, cursing silently as she tried to shove the magazine in her gun going at 120 kilometres per hour.

As she finally jammed the magazine in, she managed to slam her gun at the Majini in mid air, who had taken a suicide jump. Her gun slammed into his face and he fell, tumbling several times before coming to a stop. The other one took a swipe at Jill with his knife, but barely missed as she pressed herself against the car.

"Get us away from this truck" shouted Jill.

"I'm trying" shouted the driver, dodging a dangerous looking rock.

Jill then parried the second knife attempt, before he thrusted. It was his last mistake. Jill seized the opportunity, turning her body so the thrust would miss her and gripped onto his arm. The Majini screeched as she yanked with all her might, and he fell off the truck onto the ground below. However this move had made Jill's momentum shift down, and she fell out of the truck, only her legs holding her from death.

"Holy crap" muttered the driver, a near miss on a Molotov by the pesky persistent motorcyclists.

Jill was in a world of trouble. Her legs were pounding, holding herself up. Her gun felt heavy also, and she considered not struggling anymore. Years of toil and strain had built up on Jill Valentine, who carried around a lot of emotional baggage. From the ill fated Mansion mission, to the infestation of Racoon city. To fighting for her life constantly, being on the run from Umbrella. To reuniting with Chris. To loosing him in a single second. And then she remembered why she was here.

"Chris" she whispered.

That single name. That single man that brought everything into perspective, her life into focus. The one who had been there for her countless times, watching her back. The one who...completed her.

Although Jill hated to admit it, she still was a girl. She loved to be independent and tough, but also had a soft spot for cute furry animals, sappy romantic books and movies and of course, the fairytale wedding to her prince charming. Sure she loved guns, James Bond, beating up the guys at BSAA in sparring and generally kicking ass, but she had her soft moments too. Chris was the only guy she truly let her walls down around, who saw the girly side of Jill Valentine. Carlos had tried to breach, but failed. Other guys in high school had tried, and failed. So why only Chris?

Jill sucked in her breath, her stomach toned from all the time she spent in the gym. She pulled her body up, settling back onto the window sill.

'_When I find you...I'll ask you that' she thought determined. _

She turned to see a bridge with a gap in it.

"Hold on!" shouted the driver.

All the motorcycles broke off chase except one. They raced, first the jeep and then the motorcycle. Jill's eyes widened as she saw the lit Molotov in his hand, a grin on his face. Jill rose the weapon to her eye, and fired. It slammed into the Molotov, exploding on the unsuspecting victim, who plunged into the water. Jill then quickly slid into the car, watching as they slammed into the dirt.

"WHOOOO" shouted the driver, skidding the jeep to a stop.

He stopped, and took a long deep breath.

"That was intense" he said, sighing.

Jill watched with a hint of amusement as he slammed his head against the back of his chair, closing his eyes. Sheva slid back into the jeep, looking exhausted.

"Good work guys" muttered Jill, her eyes narrowing at the Majini staring at them from across the bridge.

"Very good work..."

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

They drove into the village, but saw no signs of Delta team, until they started bodies. Sheva let out a few African curses while Jill looked for any sign of hostiles.

"What happened here" asked the driver, as he stopped the car and stepped out, his gun pointing at the surroundings.

He had taken several steps before he screamed, a huge foot slamming him into the ground, crushing him instantly. Jill stared at what could only be described as a cave troll from Lord of the Rings, only far bigger. It roared in triumph, the mystery to how Delta Team was killed solved. Jill thought quickly. Normal gun bullets wouldn't do enough damage, they needed fast and rapid fire.

"The machine guns on the jeep" she shouted, and they got onto the machine guns.

"BRING IT ON!" she screamed, firing at the head.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it, more updates to follow!**

**Until Next Time**

**Woot~**


	8. File 8: Digging Deep

**Struggling with life and how freaking busy it can be.**

**As a result, all my plans have frankly been cut short with this story. I simply don't have the time to expand on everything in the RE5 game or the extra stuff i was going to do. As a result A lot of the content I planned has been cut out. ****Simply because it would take far too long to actually progress anywhere with this story and all you would be doing is reading a partly novelised RE-5 game. Forgive me. **

**Needless to say, I will definitely finish this story. Everyone who has followed the progress of this story, or perhaps given up hope or even are just reading it now, deserve to see this finished. I want to see this finished. I want to write that reunion scene that has plagued my mind since I first started this story, one scene that inspired me to undertake this project. Capcom did an okay job with how Chris and Jill reunited. But I want to do far better, to pour every emotion possible into words that you will read. Although it's not canon, I want it. I deserve it. You guys deserve it. **

**Thanks for sticking with me, and let's finish this journey together. **

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Jill pulled the trigger as she stood over the dying beast's corpse. It stilled and she sighed a breath of fresh air. They had barely survived that, only the sustained fire at the vulnerable areas of the monster had taken it down. She saw Sheva frantically looking around, bending down to pick up something. She then look at Jill, her eyes wide with fear.

"Josh...I found his dog tags" she said.

"Most likely he isn't dead, rather got kidnapped" said Jill, assessing the situation.

"We need to keep moving" she said, and Sheva nodded.

"On your six"

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Their next contact and his team were to meet them at a remote African village. Needless to say they found his dead body, along with one piece of a doorway key. His team they would find later, killed in various parts of the spread out village.

"These tribal people...they've changed. They were so friendly, a happy fishing village" muttered Sheva to Jill as they sat in one of the huts, catching their breath, having found the third keystone.

"This is why I joined B.S.A.A. To save lives, so that this can never happen to anyone else" explained Sheva.

"I never wanted to be dragged into this" admitted Jill, earning a surprised look from Sheva.

"I was caught up in a botched Arklay mission, the first of Umbrella's mistakes. Many friends died there, but yet somehow we survived. And then Raccoon City was invaded by the undead, and I had to fight my way out. Seeing the devastation, I was more determined than ever to bring Umbrella Corp down" Jill spoke, telling Sheva briefly of her past.

"There is so much more to the story, so many missions, so many trials, but I'm still alive and here now" said Jill with a determined smile.

"How about Chris? I read your file, I know you lost him quite recently" asked Sheva.

"Chris..." muttered Jill, flashes of memories, of his smile, fluttered through her head.

"Chris...is special to me" said Jill with a knowing look at Sheva.

She shifted upright from the wall she was leaning on.

"Is? I thought he was dead?" asked Sheva.

Jill shook her head, looking at her.

"I know Chris is alive. I can feel it, which is why I'm here in Africa. Not only to stop the B. from spreading, but to find Chris" said Jill.

"So you...lied to me? To the B.S.A.A?" asked Sheva angrily.

Jill looked at her with a stern glare, one years of experience had allowed her to master.

"If you were in my position, and you lost Josh, what would you do?" she asked.

Sheva blinked, uncertain. But then she nodded.

"You're right, I would have done anything to get him back" said Sheva.

Jill graced Sheva with a hint of a smile.

"Special? No...Chris is very special" she whispered to herself, checking the magazine in her rifle and continuing on, Sheva next to her.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

The puzzle grew larger, as the villages were simply an entrance to a Tricell refinery, which was infested by hostiles. To Sheva's delight, they rendezvoused with Josh who had no idea how he had ended up in the area, only that he had been knocked out. Jill watched somewhat enviously as they clung together desperately, Sheva. Together they fought their way to the docks, including a nerve wracking wait as Josh hacked into the system to allow them to enter the elevator, Majini just behind them. They boarded a boat, pursuing after the fleeing Irving. Irving was smart though, Majini stalling the trio as he made his escape, as they battled through to open the gates to pass through the water. Josh steered the boat with expert precision, while Sheva and Jill were just as deadly with their weapons.

They caught up to Irving, who then began to talk as he approached them, but Jill knew something was up. She moved with instinct and precision that years of training brought her.

"Monologues" muttered Jill to herself as he raised the vial to his neck, and her pistol whipped out quickly, bullet to the brain before he could do anything. The vial slid out of his hand, cracking against the floor.

Irving crumpled to the ground, like a marionette with his strings cut.

"I have a feeling whatever he was going to turn into wasn't going to be fun" said Josh.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

A dark gloomy gave turned into a ruined labyrinth of traps and tunnels, including large amounts of spiders which creeped Sheva out to no end. B.S.A.A. bodies had littered their progress through the African village, all seemingly have died in gruesome ways, while the docks showed evidence of their bodies being fed to the crocodiles. The mission's body count continued to rise. However it appeared this cave had been untouched by the B.S.A.A, all having fallen to the enemy before they had reached this point.

They left Josh at the cave, saying he needed to investigate another area and promised he would rendezvous with them later. They pressed on, fighting their way through hundreds of infected villagers, Jill driven on by sheer determination and willpower, Sheva with the love for her country. Both Jill and Sheva were amazed at the sheer complexity of the puzzle, lifting levers to shift walkways to gain access to other areas. A stream of enemies kept them on their toes also, exhausting them to the brink. They holed up for what seemed like the night, setting proximity mines at the major entrances and set for one of them to keep watch for a while. In these ancient ruins, they rested.

Somehow, the majini had also stopped. They didn't know why, nor did they care. The few hours' rest they had gave them the energy to continue, to shake off their arms and hands cramping up due to extended use of weapons. Each slept for a few hours, there was no way of telling what time it was down there in the dark confines. The soft howls of Majini were not heard, as if they too had gone to sleep. It gave Jill and Sheva the time they needed to regather themselves and continue the fight. Getting to their feet refreshed after a meal, they carried on, reaching an elevator and heading further down.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

"Flowers? Down here?" asked Sheva.

Jill frowned as she investigated them, then the surroundings.

"Tricell...is involved in all this" muttered Jill.

"With Umbrella?" asked Sheva.

Jill nodded.

"It would seem our friends...are truly our enemies after all. A collaboration of some kind. But first let's find out about Chris" said Jill.

"Roger that, let's find him once and for all" replied Sheva.

They continued on, discovering the facility seen in the pictures. They were finally unravelling the pieces of the puzzle.

"It seemed the flowers were being harvested, but for what reason" wondered Jill, as she muttered to herself.

Documents around the place didn't show anything. They proceeded, Jill's knife making short work of the glass blocking their way and they paused as something slithered out of view, something pinkish-red.

"Lickers" whispered Jill, as a chill ran up her neck.

"Lickers? What are those" asked Sheva.

"Barbaric monsters, long tongues and naked. They're attracted to sound so keep quiet from now on" said Jill.

Sheva nodded and they proceeded slowly. Marks of their presence were around, with heavy safety doors sealed and red puddles of eaten meat and blood. Jill's sniper rifle roared as they fired at the two escaped lickers, piercing their thick hides and wounding the creatures. One licker leapt and attached itself to the ceiling, slithering towards them. Several bullets to its forehead courtesy of Jill and Sheva sent it plummeting to the ground, dead. The other licker soon followed, it's tongue only lashing out once, Sheva dodging it with a backflip.

Together they continued, until they both froze. On either side of thin glass windows were small packs of lurkers. Jill shot Sheva a warning look and together they crept past the walls to the elevator doors. Pressing the button quickly, all hell broke loose. The lurkers slammed out of the glass enclosure and Jill pulled out the grenade launcher she had been saving.

"Covering fire" shouted Jill as she fired the grenade launcher at the lurkers.

The thin hallways in the end saved them, becoming thin choke points that allowed the grenades to do maximum damage. Sheva's machine gun fire, along with Jill's expert wielding of the grenade launcher managed to barely handle the lurkers. They stumbled into the elevator, travelling to the next floor.

"Those things..." muttered Sheva, shivering at the thought of the eyeless monsters.

Jill just shook her head sadly.

"It would have been a swift and painless death...those things are lethal" she said, her eyes slightly haunted by her memories of lickers and the devastation they could cause.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

They exited the elevator, walking along the platform, where they saw a huge dome around them, a round platform. Little round capsules surrounded them, most likely holding human bodies.

"What the hell is this place" asked Jill, looking around.

"This was in the pictures too" mentioned Sheva, as they both glanced around.

"I don't know...but it means that Chris might be here" said Jill.

only for them to stare in alarm as the capsule opened, revealing a malnourished body and liquid gushing from it. The body was then let loose, flying down into the darkness below.

"What have they done..." asked Sheva, more to herself than to anyone else.

Jill instantly shifted back her attention to the computer, jogging over and inputting the search function for 'Christopher Redfield.' Sheva stood next to her, looking up at the man her partner was searching so desperately for.

Her eyes glanced as the screen as the computer searched for his name, finding a match and a picture of him came up.

"Chris" whispered Jill.

The computer showed the text 'Access Floor' and the platform began its descent down.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

The platform slowly lowered, Jill and Sheva staring at the sheer multitude of capsules all around them.

"There's so many" said Sheva.

Jill turned to her. "They must be kidnapping people from all over the world to experiment on" she spoke angrily.

The platform shudder, and the lights to flicker, switching from their white colour to red. The computer screen also appeared with red stripes. A shadow appeared behind them, and instantly they turned, guns went up. What seemed to be an enormous crab monster appeared on the side of the platform, screeching at them with it's mouth open wide. Long appendages allowed it to maintain it's position.

They rolled out of the way as a massive claw swiped overhead, barely missing them. They backed off, as Jill searched for weak points. She noticed that the armoured carapace covered most of the crab and it's long appendages, but there were noticeable red sacks on it's legs.

"Fire at the red sacks, they're vulnerable" shouted Jill.

They opened fire on the crab, dodging its deadly attacks that would decapitate them. Jill's bullets pierced through its unarmoured red flesh like a hot knife through butter. Jill went dry, reloading her machine gun quickly. She did enough damage as the crab stumbled, it's head slamming against the platform hard. The Crab's mouth opened.

"Sheva, HE grenades in the mouth!" shouted Jill as she sprinted towards the large crab, pulling a pin on her grenade.

Sheva reacted instantly, doing the same as the women tossed the grenades into the mouth. The explosion knocked them off their feet as the inside of the crab was vaporised, doing massive amounts of damage. But there was still fight in the crab. It rose up again, shaking it's head angrily and roaring. Then it released several thin flying B.O.W insects.

The two pronged attack drove Sheva and Jill further apart as they dodged the attacks of the giant crab along with the flying insects. Jill's expert marksmanship came to bear as she rolled backwards to dodge a flailing crab claw, crouching on one knee and eliminating the flying pests. She then turned her attention back to the crab, firing into its soft flesh of its leg. The crab roared in pain, and Jill saw the weakness appear again as its mouth opened wide as the appendage gave way, and the crabs face again slamming hard against the unforgiving metal. Again they charged forward, as they threw more HE grenades into it's mouth. The explosion was unforgiving, as the crab's head exploded, and it topped off the platform down into the darkness.

Jill and Sheva breathed heavily, as the platform started moving and Jill looked at Sheva with a hopeful smile. She had finally done it, she had freed Chris. A capsule moved towards the platform, stopping in front of them. The capsule lid hissed open, to reveal nothing.

"Damn it!" shouted Jill angrily.

"Where is he?"

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

The computer behind them flickered to life.

"Miss Valentine, how nice to finally make your acquaintance" said the smug looking lady.

"Who the hell are you" asked Jill, eyes narrowed and head tilted as she walked towards the computer.

"Excella Gionne!" exclaimed Sheva in surprise as she looked at Jill. "She works for Tricell."

"Nice, you've done your homework" she said.

"An officer in the Global Pharmaceutical Consortium. Why!? Asked Sheva.

Excella sneered, putting her hands on her hips.

"As if I need to explain myself to you...although weren't you two given orders to retreat...no?" she asked .

"So it WAS you!" Sheva exclaimed angrily.

Excella didn't deny it, rather smiling and letting out a laugh.

"Where's Chris you two timing whore bag" asked Jill, moving closer to the screen.

"Ahh Chris...Even if I did know, you think I would tell you?" taunted Excella.

"Cut the crap. Where is he?"

"As soon as you two are done with your little vigilante mission, I suggest you both leave. There's nothing here worth throwing your lives away for" Excella spoke, before the screen cut to black.

"She's lying...she knows something" said Sheva.

"It's time we get some answers" said Jill, adjusting her cap. "And there are always things worth fighting for. Always..."

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

They carried along through the corridor, until they stopped quickly, hiding. An entrance, guarded by Majini...with guns.

"This just got a whole lot harder" muttered Sheva.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**Until Next Time**

**Woot~**


End file.
